Angels
by thfourteenth
Summary: OT6 (ryo/fuji/tez/ato/san/yuki) AU; Ryoma lives as an angel albeit a reckless one. Somehow or another he unknowingly gains the attentions of the highest of angels, the Seraphs. "Why can't I just have a normal angel life!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

Brown eyes looked at the globes of light floating in the Arc of Births. The little globes resemble eggs made of lights, pulsing slowing, some more brightly than the others. For in each of them lies a baby angel, born in heaven to serve and oversee the earths. Some may be greater, with bigger destinies; others may be ordinary but still powerful creatures.

Seiichi tended to the globes, humming a soft tune to himself. It is about time for the newborns to arise and he has a feeling that something great may come from this time's Birthing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

It was another day. Another same old day, Seiichi sat in his usual seat near to the light globes. They were a little more excited today, some were wiggling and bouncing slightly; the time for them to be born draws nearer and nearer.

Seiichi drew up his black quill as he continued to document some of his work. As the Seraphim of Death, he sometimes sighs at the thought of documenting all the deaths and lives but nevertheless, he still dedicatedly did his job. The Angels of Births continued to work busily around him, stopping to bow when they went past him as a sigh of respect to one of the greatest of angels, Azrael, as they call him. They were used to his presence as Seiichi loves to sit by and watch the birthing of angels. Not that it was common, the births of angels. It happens every few thousands of years but Seiichi was there every day. He finds that it is a joy and comfort to watch the globes. It gives him a sense of peace and serenity wherever he is here; the births of the angels are a bonus and an honor.

Angels are dressed in white robes. Different angels with different occupation have different colored belts and on the belt, there will be a different seal, according to their roles as angels, hung by a thick rope. Sometimes the rope may have intricate knots and designs but it is up to the head of their department to design the ropes although the color and the seal remains the same. Upon the seals there hangs certain charmlets that tells which rank of angel they are. Most heads don't bother changing the ropes and they tend to be passed down from the different generations of angels. A certain angel, or a Seraph to be more precise, has a certain reputation for changing his immediate department's ropes often. It is none other than Kushyr, Seraph of Prayers, otherwise known to his close friends as Keigo. Angels of the Arc of Births have a white sash as a belt and a white rope that hangs their seal which looks exactly like their name, a little arch protruding from the seal with the shape of an egg underneath it.

The ranks of the angels can be confusing yet it is simple. To put it simply, there are the ones who govern on top and the rest which follow after their lead. Seraphs are the highest of angels and currently there are 5 of them. The number varies time to time, but mostly they are the rarest of angels. Each of the Seraphs possesses an element gifted to them. Seiichi is gifted with Space. It is nothingness and sometimes (mistakenly) known as darkness. After the Seraphs come the Dominions which are the head of the different ministries. However, each of the Seraphs led their own team. They cannot be said to be higher than the Dominions for they are a different category altogether. These teams do not meddle with the issues of rest of the angels and only answer to and work for the Seraphs. In the departments of the Dominions there lead their own Company of angels like Thrones, Powers, Virtues, Principalities and Archangels. Under the Archangels who deal with humanity, leads the rest of the Angels. The seals tell which Dominion the angel comes under and for each of the different angel there are different charms to tell of their rank.

Seiichi was dressed in his signature black robes, for each of the Seraph have their own color. Of course, they are free to wear different colors if they so do wish for, but for official businesses, they would have to wear their own color. And Seiichi happened to return from a meeting with the Dominions so black is the color to go! He doesn't have much adornment, just a black stud on his left ear and a silver rope that acts as his belt sash.

As he puts a final full stop to his papers, he stood up to stretch his wings that have been tucked neatly behind his back, his black wings with dark, almost black, silver outline and wonderful swirling designs that keep changing time to time. Sometimes they change when he reached a new evolution, finished a war (that was around 31 000 years ago) or maybe just a significant event. Most angels' wings do not have designs; only designated Seraphs have beautiful swirls that mesmerize even angels themselves.

Suddenly, a shout was heard. Seiichi spun around towards the shout and headed for it; nothing must happen this close to the Hatching, or… One of the globes was unlit and there was a hole in it; the child in it was gone. The angel who was in charge of that section was weeping while her friends comforted her. The angels parted for Seiichi who saw that the Archangel of the Arc was asking questions.

"When did this happen?"

"I know not Sir, for I turned my back for a moment to get warm towels for the globes. We were this close to the Hatching, I wanted the best…" The angel wept even harder. It was one globe amongst thousands but each and every one of them was precious.

"Calm down Tezel, how long ago was that?"

"A minute or so?"

"Then he wouldn't have gone far," Said Seiichi. He went up and laid a hand on the weeping angel and turned to inspect the globe. Though it was dark and empty, but interestingly it had gold tracings around and about. A single silver feather lay in the globe.

"Search for the baby! And keep a closer look on the globes! Make no more mistakes." There was an echo after his last word. As if there was still an 'or else…' lingering in the air. Seiichi swept away, in search of the child. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to the child that had been born, way earlier than his peers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

A/N: I've made a grave mistake of using their surnames. I figured I would be using their given names instead since I have given them each official names. Sorry for the change!

It was no use. The child could not be found! Even Seiichi was feeling a little disheartened. He ordered the rest of the angels to care for the remaining ones while he decided to go on a baby hunt by himself. His friends or otherwise, lovers, were busy, as far as he knows and he couldn't really disturb them with matters of a single child, no matter how precious, the universe still needs to be run.

Somewhere slightly further from the Arc, a pair of silver wings floated in the air, seemingly to carry a little (naked) baby boy on tow! The little boy giggled and clapped his hands as he admired the sight of him being above ground, though he was floating at a meter above ground, but it was high enough to entertain this little boy. The wings took a small turn down into the grassland and not too far off a clicking sound could be heard. A pair of closed eyes was checking on the last pictures of summer of that year that he just took when he felt something amiss. Along the corridors down the road he spied a tiny shadow growing smaller that looked something like a pair of wings… A child perhaps? Syusuke, otherwise known as Raziel Seraphim of Mysteries, opened his cerulean eyes. He chuckled, for this is going to be interesting.

When the Seraphim of Death sweeps past you like a death plague, no angels dare breathe or move, bowing low to him as he flew past, they wondered what had happened to make him so upset; it's been a while since he threw such a fury for the Death Lord is often calm and cheery albeit a little scary. They shivered. It's not just 'a little' scary.

Seiichi stopped in his tracks for there were none left. It led to the Wilderness where many of the Celestial Creatures dwell. Some came to live with the angels as familiars. Normally specific angels with knack of Beasts would sometimes call a particular familiar to them, when in times of need would this trait be evoked. They would then have a Bond which they will maintain till the End of the angel's life.

Seiichi sighed; the Wilderness was wide and far. He decided to finish searching the Capitol, city and nearby towns before going into the Wilderness; it was his last hope.

"Seiichi!"

Seiichi turned as Syusuke descended from the skies with his short blue robes that came to rest slightly above his knees. He had a silver rope tied thrice around his blue robes and a single jade piece that hung from it. His brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail that came to rest at his shoulders while Seiichi's blue hair was half-tied in high ponytail, the rest cascading down until his hips.

Syusuke landed softly on the stone floors, running towards Seiichi with his camera hung over his shoulders, his lightning blue wings with gold trimming fluttering behind him. He wrapped his arms around Seiichi's neck and hugged him tightly.

"It's been a while," murmured Syusuke, "I've missed you. All of you." Syusuke had been away to deal with The Bermuda Triangle which was caused by sudden activity of devils in that area. Normally sending a Dominion to deal with it was protocol but rumors had that Leviadon, a Prince in the ranks of Demon, had a part to play. He headed the Dominion which was in charge of demon control and was recently back. The devils were gone and the activity of Leviadon was disrupted, but Leviadon was not gone, much to the upset of Syusuke but balance has to be upheld.

"I missed you too. We all did. Keigo was getting a little frumpy but Genichirou cheered him up, a little." Smiled Seiichi, as he touched nose to nose with Syusuke. They were about the same age, around 750 000 years old, give or take; Seraphs don't normally keep track of their age.

"Keigo, frumpy? Saa… Now that's a sight to behold." Syusuke hugged Seiichi a little tighter before letting him go, he wanted to show a picture to him.

"Syu? I'll have to leave you for a moment. I have to find a child." Seiichi said, a little unwillingly.

Syusuke opened his eyes, "I saw, for a moment. I had to take a picture to prove that I wasn't hallucinating. It really is a sight to behold! Look, Seii!"

Seiichi couldn't say no. The picture was a bundle of Celestial Creatures huddled together, as if to protect something, but they were all asleep and quite soundly too.

"Did I mention I saw a pair of floating wings?"

"Syu! Why didn't you say so?"

Syusuke giggled, he did like to play his own taste of fun. "Because I like to see a flustered Seii-kun!" He knows how much the children means to him. And he did put one and two together- a pair of floating wings and a flustered Seiichi could only mean a missing baby. But what interest him was the wandering of the baby, for it is unheard of for a child to fly off by itself after it is Hatched. Most stay within their globes after being born for the angels at the Arc to move them to the Haven.

Both angels lifted off to search for the child, where Syusuke had followed to, bringing Seiichi with him. When they had arrived, it was as the photo portrayed a huge sleepover party on the soft grass of the Wilderness, under The Great Oak Tree. Upon reaching further into the center of the sleepover, Seiichi finally found the child. The child had his hands on a Himalayan cat. As they pried him from the celestial cat, he murmured, "Ka… Pin…" Seiichi held the tiny angel in his arms as the cat flew up to place himself next to the child before continuing his sleep. The child lifted his arms, now wide awake and to the surprise of Seiichi, smacked him straight in the nose. He sniffed his nose and crunched it up before cuddling with his cat.

At that Syusuke snapped a photo and laughed, "Seiichi! Seems like the child adores you!"

"So it seems… So it seems…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

Seiichi and Syusuke brought the child back to The Arc. The Angels of Births all fussed over the tiny cute child that continued to hug his cat. The Archangel thanked the Seraphs for helping him and was tremendously apologetic for making his troubles theirs. Syusuke only smiled and snapped a picture of the apologetic look of the Archangel. He bid farewell to Seiichi as he wanted to finish up his summer collection of photos and hinted to Seiichi to visit his room that very night. He departed with a kiss on Seiichi's neck.

Seiichi went back to the table to clear up his document and found a tiny soft silver feather that had fluttered. There were tiny golden swirls on it. He did a little magic on the feather


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

A/N: Really apologetic about the short chapter! I wanted to continue but it felt like I wasn't doing much justice to the chapter so I just ended it previously. I'll make it up to you in this chapter!

The little angel grew up to be known as Ryoma. A little short for his age, he kept his black, with a little tinge of green, hair in short hair, trimming it whenever it hits his shoulders. His silver wings were powerful, which was rare for young angels, for they require flight training to strengthen it such that they would serve their purpose for long flight hours to do their duties. Most angels end up with duties on the earths, hovering around, observing and diving in and out to do whatever their duties required, thus their need for strong wings.

From young, for the first century, Ryoma normally skipped classes.

"Che, boring."

Ryoma always thought when he attended class. Classes would be held in the Haven, where young angels would reside until they had passed their tests to achieve angelhood and was given duties. Rarely would angels change duties, for they were for an angel's lifetime. Ryoma would be there in the morning to take attendance, upon seeing what was taught that day, as long as he already mastered it, his wings would take a quiet but strong push away from the ground as he leaves the training grounds in the Haven. He liked to wander to the Wilderness which was 50 yards away from the Haven and sit on the Great Oak Tree, where he could look at all that was around him. He particularly liked to watch the Tower at the Capitol where angels would fly around and about busily.

"Meow."

Karupin followed Ryoma everywhere. As Ryoma perched on the highest branch of the oak tree, Karupin settled on a lower branch, catching a late morning nap while bathing in the warm sun. Ryoma wants to get out of the Haven and see the whole land of which angels reside and the earths that were mentioned whenever they have classes. He leaned back on the branch and tucked his left arm under his head.

'Maybe I'll just catch a nap too, ne Karupin?" Ryoma sighed. His silver wings twinkled a little in the morning sun and sunlight bouncing off the charm anklet on his left leg. A certain lightning blue wings landed next to Ryoma; the branch moved not a single inch as the angel landed. He settled next to Ryoma and took out his camera, snapping a few shots of the little boy. Karupin opened an eye to look up at the intruder, upon seeing no danger, closed its eye and went back to napping.

It wasn't until the sun set that the duo woke up. Ryoma rose to find a photo of him and Karupin sleeping in the setting sun tucked in between his belt. Behind the photograph was signed symbol. It wasn't until Ryoma was older when he read about a lost ancient language that angels spoke, that the symbol was actually a sign for 'Mysteries'. He kept the photograph in a wooden box in his room.

Over the years, Ryoma and the other angels started training on regular angels' duties as well as learning what do the 'Highers' do in their roles. Highers is a term coined by the young angels to call those of Archangels and higher ranks. Of course, there are examinations from time to time to test the young angels on their knowledge of angels, history of important events that happened, the earths and regular combat.

Ryoma was a smart boy and he felt that the pace of lessons was a tat bit too slow for him. Being a curious and inquisitive boy, he had studied way beyond what the teachers had taught and peeked at the senior angels during their combat lessons. He self-studied and self-taught himself though occasionally (rarely) he'll get some bits of information wrong. His teachers had recognised his potential. Most of them preferred it if he would follow his class but left him to his own devices. Only one teacher who taught Ryoma on the topic of Angels had given him extra books to learn more deeply and widely. Madam Kios was what Ryoma called her, loved the little child, occasionally pleaded with other teachers to give Ryoma more texts to read and learn and perhaps to spend more time to coach the child. Not many followed her advice though.

Upon much boredom being in a class that was going at far too slow a pace, Ryoma tended to skip class a lot. At first the teachers were a little peeved at this but seeing that Ryoma turns up for his exams and still get good grades, they let him off. They figured he was bad influence on the other students as he likes to sleep in class quite often. Madam Kios decided that she'll help the small boy by getting schedules from his teachers so that he can turn up on days where he wants to listen to the lessons. On that account, Ryoma was grateful for her and decided to repay her by turning up for all her classes.

As expected, Ryoma was not too close with his peers. At first they were awed that he is a straight A student, but after a while, it annoyed them that it seems as though he didn't put in any effort yet was still able to get his grades.

'Where does that put us? His very existence just undermines our efforts!' thought some of them.

While others thought, 'He's definitely a prodigy. Still… He doesn't have to show it off by not turning up for class!'

As usual, apathetic Ryoma had no ears for these murmurs and mutterings. He spent most of his time in reading, Madam Kios' classes or just lazing around. The only murmurs and mutterings that he hear are Karupin, for the little white spotted Himalayan cat speaks to Ryoma.

One day after Madam Kios' class, as per normal, Ryoma stayed back to help her with cleaning up and preparing for the next class. Madam Kios asked Ryoma while packing her table, "Ryoma, do you want to learn more?"

Ryoma looked up from dusting the floor, "Learn more?"

"Yes. I was thinking of you visiting the Library of Oreicas. There lies all the books known to angels for angels and it would definitely help you more in your studies further. I have no more books, for my collection is limited."

"Library of Oreicas?"

"It is a library in Oreicas, named after a great Seraph. Oreicas was one of the Firsts and the greatest of them all. His End was a long time ago; it was an unfortunate thing. But we all have our time…"

"Can I go?" Ryoma asked, looking at his teacher with his golden eyes.

Kios smiled, "Of course you can! I promise that much." Cherubs were angels in charge of knowledge and they were normally quite strict about it. Most of the young angels in Haven were happy being in there and have no wishes of going out. A few adventurous ones would go out once in a while but with all the activities they have, none bothered to actually fly as far to the Capitol, much less Oreicas. Having a chance to venture out of the Haven is a plus point for Ryoma!

"You are an angel of great potential and capabilities, Ryoma. Learn well."

"I promise!"

"Now that that's settled and the classroom setup is done, let's go get food from the Hall!"

"Ponta, grape-flavoured."

"Yes, of course, grape-flavoured Ponta!" Chuckled Kios.

Karupin paced itself next to Ryoma as the trio trod down to the Hall.

-Kios made her way down to Oreicas the next day. Her white slippers touched the black marble of the road leading into the library as she landed. Her face was set in determination as she opened the wooden doors; the Cherubim has to let Ryoma in!

The library was enormous. Candles were lit at pillars, though small but their light reaches all corners of the library and cast only light shadows around. Books were arranged neatly along the walls and into the seemingly endless rows and columns of shelves that were twice the height of average angels. Many angels were in the library, reading quietly. Some flew soundlessly to reach books at high levels, some sat at tables flipping through volumes of books and some stood at the shelves, immersed in reading once they took the book off the shelves. Angels were allowed entry into the library but the books of Higher Learning was not necessarily opened for all to browse. There were some in secluded corners where only Highers can enter. Those books are the ones Kios wanted Ryoma to read. Sure Ryoma could read those that are open to the general angels but she felt that for him to truly release his potential, he had to read those of higher level with more in-depth study and philosophy.

She approached the angel on duty in the Main Hall of the library to direct her to the Cherubim of the Library of Oreicas. His office was situated near the Magical Studies section that was behind the Main Hall. Behind the Main Hall, Kios walked past a tablet on the doorway that said Hall of Oreicas. This is the hall that was exclusive to the Highers and held knowledge that was greater than those in the Main Hall. It was less grand and smaller than the Main Hall, but it still held an air of superiority. Kios knocked on the door, feeling a little less confident of herself.

"Come in."

Kios stepped in to find an angel with grey wings hunched over old books with languages that Kios could not read. He looked up at her; his tiny eyes were so small they were like lines on his face. He had on a looking-glass that was attached by a chain to his white robes.

"Oh hello Kios, it's been a while. What matters do you seek of me?" smiled the angel. He was old; he has guarded and tended to the library for over tens and thousands of years.

Kios started, "I would like to ask for a pass for an angel to enter the Other Hall."

"Other Hall? You mean Hall of Oreicas? What angel do you speak of?"

"Ryoma, he's in my class for Studies of Angels. He's a prodigy."

"In your class?" The Cherubim put down his looking glass, "I assume he is still an angel in the Haven?"

"Yes he is, Sir. But he is very talented. If we were to graduate students based on their pace than their class, he would be graduated next spring."

Talom tapped his looking glass on his table, thinking hard. A young angel that has not even been out of Haven wanted to access the Hall of Oreicas? Not only is he not of rank, he's still a youngling!

"Kios, I know you are a dedicated teacher but aren't you getting a little confused? He is still but a child! How can he be let in here? You know fair well yourself that there are some books here that contain knowledge even general angels can't read due to the immensity of the power of words within them!"

"Sir, please. I know my student well. He has completed my collection of books and you too know that I do have books that are similar in strength as those in this library!"

Talon sighed. Kios had never changed; stubborn little girl she was, and stubborn she remains.

"Alright, bring your student in. I'll test him myself!"

-Ryoma was a little nervous as he sipped his Ponta. He wished Madam Kios had accompanied him but she was having class and she wanted him to be able to enter the hall as soon as possible. She had come to him late last night.

"Ryoma, there has to be a test of your capabilities before you enter the hall. I'm sorry I failed to get you access. Will you be able to handle it?"

"Test?"

"The Cherubim will test you himself."

"An old man testing me? Why not?"

"Ryoma!" Chided Kios, "Manners young boy, he has got years on you! I want you to be able to walk freely into the library. Tomorrow, you shall go tomorrow!"

Ryoma was filled in on the issues of Main Hall and Hall of Oreicas, whom everyone calls Other Hall, and the reason for the test. He thought it was a bother; he could easily just read the books in the Main Hall but listening about the books in the Hall of Oreicas made him curious and he thought why not give it a shot. He was given a letter written personally by Kios and at the start of the day, Kios sent him off with her blessings.

Ryoma flew into the library and headed straight for the angel on duty in the Main Hall. The angel eyed Ryoma's belt and snorted, "Kid, you don't even have a charm. Are you even allowed out?"

Ryoma drank another sip of Ponta, "Why not?"

"Because this is the Library of Oreicas. You shouldn't disrespect your seniors, you know? Wait, is that a sugar-laden drink you are holding?!"

Ryoma ignored the angel's shout and dumped the now empty can into the bin behind the angel, "There, thrown. Now can I see the Cherubim?"

"Have you no respect at all! Where are your manners?" Shouted the angel. "What uncouth child!"

"You should lower your voice. I only requested—"

"Are you telling me to shut up?" The angel paused, the whole library was silent and the angels all stared at him. He coughed and smoothen his pale brown hair.

"What's the noise about?" Another voice came into the conversation.

The angel quickly turned around and bowed. All the other angels bowed before going back to their reading.

"This child was looking for you, I wanted to stop him from making a nuisance out of –"

Ryoma flew towards the grey-winged angel, "Hnn… Grey wings, looking glass and look a little dusty. Here's Madam Kios' letter. You can test me whatever we are supposed to learn in Haven."

Talom's nose twitched a little when he mentioned 'look a little dusty', took the letter and told the boy, "Walk with me."

Kios' letter mentioned testing whatever that was taught in Haven and that this was the boy she mentioned, whose name is Ryoma.

"Ryoma, what place is this?"

"A place of knowledge."

Talom's eyebrows raised up; that was unexpected.

"Name the Firsts."

"Anakkom, Oreicas, Bryk, Farfe, Zikkiel and Pas, from the greatest."

Talom was now curious. Oreicas was, without a doubt, the greatest.

"Why Oreicas after Anakkom?" Asked the older angel.

"Because Anakkom was the Seraphim who applauded knowledge and thought it important."

"But this library is named after Oreicas?" Talom tested the little angel.

"Named after Oreicas but the one who called for the construction was Anakkom. He was the one who named it after Oreicas. Che, as if an angel of warring would know to build a library."

"Then why was it named Library of Oreicas?"

"Anakkom wanted Oreicas to be remembered by eons of angels to come."

And before Talom could ask another question, Ryoma continued, "And because they were lovers."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

_Replies to Guest Reviewers: _

**Angel's heart**: I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Do continue writing stories, PM me if you did! I'm writing as fast, as long, as I can while maintaining the quality of the story!

**Yuu**: Thank you for your continuous reviews although it was anonymous!

"And because they were lovers." These words rang into Talom's ears. The romance between the two angels was legendary and majestic. It had held a certain amount of power in eons, for when evoked could do wondrous deeds. That was the love that had held the fort and pushed the devils into their own realm. Even now that Ryoma spoke these words, Talom seemed to be able to feel the immense pressure of their love around them, though the two angels were long gone.

When Talom finally spoke, he had already decided to let this angel in. Without doubt, this little angel is indeed special, but why and how? He wished he could read destinies.

Ryoma cocked his head at the older angel, why the sudden stiffening and silence?

"What is current strategy that the Dominion of War is headed for?"

"They had posted Thrones in all different earths and Powers in all borders, to watch out for demon and devil activities and cut them down at the first move," Talom nodded his head but the young angel was not done, "I disagree."

"And why so?" A brown-winged angel walked through the door of Talom's office, asking Ryoma with a stoic face, as if silently questioning and challenging.

"Is this part of the test?"

Talom shushed Ryoma, "Don't you know who this is! Answer him!"

Ryoma had known about Seraphs and their swirling-patterned wings, their robes and charms. But Ryoma being Ryoma, hadn't really bothered to look at the newcomer. He wanted to get the test over and done with, sleep a little then start reading.

Ryoma glanced at him, "Brown wings, brown robes and a stoic-looking face. He's Zoah, The Right Hand." He looked back at Talom, "I'll answer if it's a part of the test."

Zoah, otherwise known by his close friends as Kunimitsu, looked at Talom, "What test?"

Talom explained the circumstances to him.

"The Hall of Oreicas is _strictly_ out of bounds to all _other_ angels, wasn't that the clear rule passed down?" Kunimitsu questioned Talom.

Talom, feeling the full weight for that question, cringed a little, "Yes Your Lordship."

"Well you have already broken that rule by bringing other angels in, twice." Talom quivered, a little, for breaking strict rules were of severe consequence.

"Are you certain of all the rules that were set for the Library of Oreicas?" Questioned Kunimitsu, again.

Talom knew all the rules by heart but he had a feeling that was a rhetorical question and he feared to answer.

"Then you would have known that a rule was set by Anakkom to allow access of _other angels_ in circumstances like these. _Deny, however, no entry of angels of greatest potential, for their light shine far brighter and further. Be them Commons, spur none; Foolish are those who do. Take heed of those whom you allow entrance_."

He looked at Ryoma, "Answer my question."

Ryoma had zoned off a little in between the conversation between Zoah and Talom, he lifted his sleepy golden eyes to meet brown ones and replied absentmindedly, "Hmm…?"

Kunimitsu was a little stunned by those golden eyes, cleared his throat quietly, "You disagree to the current strategy, why?"

Ryoma rubbed his right eye, it was seriously past his napping time, "It is obvious that they are making small activities everywhere, no matter who is charge of the trouble that they make, just to distract you from the bigger activities. They are devils, they are not dumb."

Kunimitsu blinked a couple of times; it has been a while since his heart has quickened his usual pace. Why is this boy making him so…? He asked calmly, "What do you think should be done instead?"

"Find the root game of the devils. Once that has been cleared, the small activities would be abandoned."

"Spoken like one who hasn't seen reality. Come, we shall analyze this further." He beckoned the young angel to come with him.

"Wait! What about me accessing the hall?" Ryoma looked at Talom.

Kunimitsu replied curtly, "Granted. All halls, including the one _we_ use."

Talom eyes widened, the Seraphim Athenaeum was a study only for Seraphim to utilize.

"Yes Your Lordship."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

A/N: Please take a look at my profile for updates. I'll be uploading weekly from now on, reason's on my profile. Apologies! And a new poll is up! My new story, _**Que Dieu vous béniss**e, _is now up! Do check out my profile for more information!

Kunimitsu turned to leave then he realized he forgot what he came here for. He turned back to address Talom, "Raziel wants you to take a look at his summer collection and see which photographs can be catalogued and published in the Oreicas Article. Here it is." He passed the 15 centimetre thick photo album to Talom. Talom started to sweat profusely. He had been through these 3 times, previous two winter collections and one angel collection. He has no better word to name this experiences but 'torture', for it was difficult when the Seraphim gave that smile that brought chills even on the hottest, warmest days. He didn't want to go through it again.

"Your Lordship, won't it be better to do an official publication of Raziel's photographs, separately?"

After discussing a while, Kunimitsu was about to leave when he realized Ryoma had fallen asleep on the cushioned coach near Talom's office. He was curled up like a little kitten; his long eyelashes could be seen against the candlelight when Kunimitsu approached the small boy. Kunimitsu smiled and petted the small boy's black hair. He realized the hair had a little green tinge on it and looking downwards, he found something twinkling on his ankle- an anklet with Death's symbol. Kunimitsu looked at Ryoma; there was a soft gaze about that look, for this little treasure had already been found. Kunimitsu lifted the little boy up, bridal style and swept out of the library with a powerful push of his brown wings.

From his door, Talom had seen that look about Zoah's eyes and witnessed the whole scene. He sighed, somehow he had a feeling that a love stronger than Anakkom and Oreicas will arise. He turned back to his table and lifted his looking glass, he got an album of photographs to publish.

-Kunimitsu had his mind of the war matters; the little angel weighed close to nothing (to Kunimitsu). When Ryoma decided that position was not comfortable enough, he wriggled a little and snuggled closer to Kunimitsu. The little boy smelled a soft fragrance of pine and went back to sleep. Kunimitsu looked down at the small angel and smiled, Ryoma has a helpless (and cute) side to him too.

Ryoma woke up, properly this time, on a large bed. Angel beds have been made with long length, so that it could contain the full length of the angel's wings when they spread it out wide. Though the average size of their beds were long but this bed definitely is larger than any of those he has ever seen! It had black silk sheets on and he was covered in black silk blanket. Though thin, amazingly it was warm.

"Hello little kitten, you are finally awake! You can really sleep!"

Ryoma whipped his head up in the direction of the soft voice. His golden eyes came into contact with smiling, sapphire blue ones. The angel was stroking Karupin, who was asleep on the angel's lap, that little traitor.

"Your little cat came meowing and pawing at the Kuni's front door and wouldn't leave. The guards were amazed that it actually slipped their attention during their guard duty. Kuni was busy so he didn't hear your cat; I had to bring him in myself."

"Oh."

The blue-eyed angel stood up, placing the white cat on the seat and prowled slowly towards Ryoma, "I'm Raziel, you can call me Syusuke, or even better you can call me Syu, Ryoma!"

"You know me?"

"Oh I know your pictures! I've been around for a while now… The last picture I took… How you liked the sunset falling on your silver wings?"

"You took that picture?"

A 'click' sound could be heard. Syusuke had taken out his camera to capture a shocked look on the tiny angel's face.

"There, one more for my private collection!" Syusuke gleefully smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma felt a certain chilling feeling down the back of his spine. Private collection, he hoped it will remain private only to this weird angel.

"Now why don't you get dressed, Ryo, Kuni's waiting. You are leaving way too much for imagination yet showing way too little skin under that thin blanket!" Syusuke winked at Ryoma before skipping out of the room.

Ryoma looked down at himself. The silk blanket hugged every single curve of his body and he wasn't wearing his robes. Most angels don't wear his robes when they go to sleep at night; it wasn't a part of them and they liked to feel a little more free when they sleep though Ryoma could sleep with or without robes. But this! He's sleeping in a stranger's house, and in a stranger's bed! And who took his robes off?! This is getting a little complicated for him.

Ryoma trudged down the spiralling stairway that was right outside the door of the room, dressed in his white robes. The sun had started to set; he slept the whole afternoon away. Upon reaching the ground level, realized that the house was huge in a tall fashion way, high enough for flying leagues and wide enough for wings! Ryoma was used to seeing a one-room apartment since that was what angels were housed in, in the Haven.

"Ryo, this way!" Syusuke's sharp ears had picked up on Ryoma's padding footsteps.

Ryoma walked into one of the main rooms that contained maps of interconnecting, interweaving yet separated earths and maps of the territory of the angels. There was a large wooden desk in the middle of room and Syusuke was perched on top of it, his wings spread out. When he lowered them, he spied a certain embarrassed Right Hand who started to tie his shoulder length brown hair up into a short ponytail. He coughed before signalling Ryoma to come closer.

Angels were not particularly concerned with 'different sex' or 'same sex' partners. They were just angels. Moreover, there were rumours of the Seraphs being a little more than just friends in the community.

Syusuke flew over to meet Ryoma halfway round the room and draped his arms around Ryoma's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"This is Zoah, but we call him Kunimitsu."

"I can't use the personal names, you guys are Seraphim…" Muttered Ryoma. Why wouldn't this Seraph just leave him alone?

"But we like you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: For more real time updates on the progress of the stories, you can follow me on tumblr ~thatfanfictionauthor~ or check out my profile! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"But we like you."

The four words ranged in Ryoma's ear. What? Who said that? Ryoma turned towards the doorway.

"Seii, you've come!" Syusuke dashed to the black-winged angel and nuzzled the other's left cheek; one cheeky blue eye looking at Ryoma. Ryoma scowled at Syusuke; what's up with him anyway? He's probably the most uninterested angel in the room.

The determined look that Seiichi gave Ryoma turned softer when he faced Kunimitsu and Syusuke, "Syu, you have to stop hanging on me all the time when you see me. I'm always here, it's you," at this Seiichi used his forefinger to flick Syusuke's forehead, "Who's always out on some errands… Mitsu… Hello." Seiichi smiled at the brown-winged angel.

Kunimitsu strided over to the pair of angels at the doorway and gave Seiichi a quick hug, "I found your symbol on Ryoma, wanted you to come take a quick look." He turned to beckon Ryoma, "And on the other hand, Syusuke has taken a liking to this boy."

He gave Seiichi a looking look, as if trying to convey an idea.

"I put it there. I was there when he was born." Seiichi smiled sweetly at Kunimitsu.

"I was there too!" Piped Syusuke.

Ryoma looked down at his anklet and jiggled it, "Oh."

After all the stories of the past been said and everyone in the room was a little more clear of what was going on, Ryoma was a little thrilled over the incident with Seiichi and a little disturbed over the stalking tendencies of Syusuke but he was still a little unsure of why the Seraphs want in on his life. Kunimitsu mentioned him being of a different frequency and would definitely be able to be a cornerstone in the Seraphs' leadership among the angels and help to maintain control amongst the earths. And after all the talking, Ryoma started to crave Ponta; he's thirsty.

"Before we start on your very interesting point of view, Ryoma, we have to wait for someone…"

"He's here," a deep melodious voice said from the doorway. The 4 angels turned to look at the red-winged angel.

"Hello, Genichirou, arrived at the nick of time," said Kunimitsu. Genichirou crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame and smiled.

After the arrival of the Seraph of War, introductions and stories were exchanged, Ryoma felt a little dizzied from the sudden interest in him by the four Seraphs. Karupin has appeared out of nowhere and decided that it liked the newest member who had joined their little discussion and had settled itself on Genichirou's broad shoulders. The stoic angel didn't seem to mind and even scratched the cat's head every once in a while absently. Ryoma, on the other hand, felt a little miserable as he was book-sick, bed-sick and ponta-sick. He looked at Karupin, that little devil has so conveniently placed himself there and was napping away. He wished he felt as 'at home' as that his cat.

The discussions begun between Kunimitsu, Genichirou and Ryoma; Syusuke was there to just 'hang out'. Seiichi, on the other hand, had left after he had done his explaining to Kunitmitsu about the charm anklet.

"The reason for this meeting is to understand more about what Ryoma had said during his test in the library about the current war strategy. Inviting Genichirou here as he would be the one that you, Ryoma," Kunimitsu looked sharply at Ryoma, clearly meaning business now, "would be interacting with the most as he is in charge."

Kunimitsu turned away from the group settled at the table and shifted to the maps behind him, ignoring Syusuke who was seated beside Ryoma. Syusuke propped his chin up on his right palm while gazing intently at Ryoma. Ryoma was not comfortable in the slightest bit. Kunimitsu continue his explaining of the current war strategy, for the benefit of Ryoma.

Ryoma raised his hand, "I already know all this and we please skip straight into my opinions so I can get out of here quickly? Raziel (Syusuke) is a little distracted."

Syusuke pouted, "Call me Syu! You don't have to be so formal, R-yo-ma!"

"No." Was the curt reply from the tiniest angel.

"So what was your opinion?" asked Genichirou. Genichirou was curious as to why Kunimitsu had called him to discuss war tactics, he normally left it to the Seraph of War to do his duty; he only had to report what his Team and him were discussing, shared his opinions and that was that. Upon seeing a young angel, his curiosity piped up. Of course, it didn't help that Genichirou was a sucker for adorable tiny things, like this disinterested angel seated across him.

"My opinion was that, clearly, the enemy has created tons of tiny activities to keep you busy. After stopping them, they hoped that you would be satisfied with 'stopping' them and they were right. Don't you find it weird that their activities were always kept small and not much 'stopping' was needed every single time? Of course, occasionally the larger devil would appear, but why Leviadon? Why always him?" Ryoma huffed, it's been a while since he talked that much but this topic has always been of interest to him and he just got a little carried away. The Seraph of War's eyes targeted his own, he felt a little warm on his cheeks. Ryoma sat down quickly; it didn't occurred to him that he stood up in the middle of his speech.

Syusuke chuckled, "Saa, I guess we just didn't think about that, did we?"

Genichirou frowned; he was a little upset by the little angel's outburst but it came as a shock that he actually didn't realized what was wrong with their tactics. Mostly he'd been busy with all the runs and calls from his Team and Dominion about the hyped-up activities. Leviadon… Why him indeed?

Genichirou looked up at Kunimitsu and found a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. Something passed between their eyes, an understanding and then a gentle touch. Genichirou stood up from his seat and nodded at Ryoma, "We got work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Wrote this in a rush to meet deadline, hope it is not too bad! Follow me on tumblr, thatfanfictionauthor, where you can see much of my progress and help me write too, by providing ideas and answers to my questions!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

Caught in a whirlwind of Seraphs, Ryoma found himself busy, very very busy.

The very next day after the meeting with the Seraphs, Ryoma found himself awake on a wooden table. His body was curled up at the corner of the wooden table, which was surprisingly long, and his white wings were hanging freely from the table. He looked around him at the room that he doesn't exactly remember walking or even sleeping in.

"You are awake?" A maroon robed angel stepped into the room.

"Ah." Ryoma was not quite awake, "Why are you…?"

Then it finally clicked. Ryoma remembered that after the meeting, he had followed Genichirou to his headquarters, which was actually his room, to discuss Ryoma's opinions and what they should change their tactics to. Ryoma remembered that they had discussed past dawn and when Ryoma finally couldn't take it anymore; he had just laid his head on the table and went to sleep.

"I tried to take you to a more comfortable place; you hugged the table, refusing to let go." Genichirou stated, placing the tray they he walked in with next to Ryoma on the table. And then he looked into Ryoma's eyes, "And I didn't read your mind; I'm just good at reading expression."

Ryoma shrugged, it didn't matter much anyway. He had set his mind to helping them out this one time and going to back to finish another 6 grades of school and probably be some guardian angel somewhere. Ryoma cracked his head, front and back. The table he slept on was really uncomfortable. Suddenly a shadow passed him and a body was in front of him. Genichirou had stepped in in front of him and placed his large hands on Ryoma's shoulders.

"It must have been uncomfortable."

Ryoma shook his head. Although he woke up now feeling uncomfortable, when he slept, he normally couldn't really tell his surroundings. Ryoma took this opportunity to really look at this War Seraph. He seems so gentle, especially with him, softly kneading his shoulder and neck. Ryoma looked down at Genichirou's belt and saw white feathers with crystals hanging from it. It made wonderful tinkling sounds. Ryoma reached out to touch it, making soft musical sound with it. Such gentle and fragile items that are found on a war leader were indeed curious. Ryoma reached out to touch the stone red feathers of the Seraphim in front of him and moved his hand to stroke it lightly, daringly. The hands on his shoulders came to a standstill and they started to squeeze his shoulders really tightly. Genichirou felt a certain delightful shiver go down his spine, at the ends of his wings. He couldn't control his reaction to that tiniest touch of the small boy in front of him. His wings unfurled out and the tips spread highly and wings wider.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the reaction of the Seraphim. He never really expected that the wings of Seraphs were that sensitive. It was granted that the wings were the strongest yet the most sensitive. Ryoma continued to stroke, except this time he picked a particular ruby feather that ran throughout the span of the wing. At mid-stroke, a large hand grabbed his. He looked at the owner of the warm hand; Genichirou's black eyes had turned red, it was as if Ryoma had seen living fire burning within the black orbs.

"Stop," Genichirou's voice came out, very controlled and calm.

Ryoma immediately placed his hand back down on his lap and picked up a piece of toast but his golden eyes still stared at the red wings with black outline with curiosity.

"Anything," Ryoma mumbled, in between bites.

Genichirou felt a little hot around but looking at the little pouting angel, his normally stone heart melted. He placed his hand on Ryoma hand and petted him, like a little kitten that needed coaxing. Genichirou cannot have anything happening between them while he was on the job. Moreover, he got his hands full with his lovers and not to mention, Ryoma is far too young to have such a complicated relationship. Genichirou was worried; worried that he might not be able to control his feelings that started to spark a little. So he decided that he should continue to be rational and be work-oriented.

"If you like my feathers, I can perhaps give you one but for now, eat up. We have got work to do."

Ryoma looked up from his crunchy toast and met black eyes and smiled.

Ryoma found himself caught between day and night, literally. During the day, he'll be with Genichirou, sometimes with his Dominions and Team, usually hanging around his rooms which doubled as the War Headquarters. They'll discuss what should be done and assess the losses from the old strategy, what they had fallen behind on, how to implement what they had decided, decide what to implement (which is main bulk of the discussion) and the pros and cons of it.

Ryoma tended to nod off in the middle when it gets boring. The Dominions didn't understand why the tiny angel, who kept nodding off, was present, but no one dared to question the War Seraph. They just assumed that it was either someone of importance to be present at the meetings or his latest squeeze; they decided it was the latter. Ryoma didn't understand why discussing was so important when what they should be doing was to figure out the _big_ plan and who this Leviadon devil dude was. Genichirou had tried to explain to Ryoma that angels had to discuss. It doesn't matter that he was the Seraph; the Dominion had equal rights to debate and discuss. According to Ryoma, he felt that though the Dominion could rattle off their mouth, the last decision would always be left to Genichirou _and_ they tend to shut up when they realized which direction he wanted to head off to.

At night, Ryoma would be off to the library to read up on anything and everything, since he has the permission to enter the Hall of Oreicas and Seraphim Athenaeum. He usually hung out with Talom, who seemed to be forever stuck trying to figure out which pictures to hang up for Syusuke.

Kunimitsu would sometimes enter the library to do some reading. Secretly, he had gotten hang of Ryoma's schedule and would take a turn down the road heading down to the library to meet Ryoma. He liked to discuss affairs with Ryoma, who always had an easy way of viewing things or had weird and workable, unique ideas that actually helped him with the running of daily affairs. Sometimes, he would find Ryoma resting his head on some old volumes of book. He would bring Ryoma to one of the old sofas and lay the boy to sleep there.

Ryoma had also found it somewhat disturbing that he would sometimes go back to his dormitory and find a certain blue Seraphim waiting for him in his room. He had a lot of stares, murmurs and rumours after he started helping the Seraph with the Leviadon Case. He figured that Syu was making things difficult for him but waiting for him. Sometimes he would wait outside his room; that gathered more angels around to watch and stare and Syu wouldn't take matters into his room until he called him Syu, which had apparently stuck on as a habit now.

Now, the stubborn Seraph liked to spend the night with him and leaving his room only at the peak hours when everyone was going for class. Ryoma would always groan at the thought but he had no choice, does he?

Ryoma didn't see much of Seiichi but he would pop by, unknowingly like a shadow, when he is discussing matters with Genichirou, at the library with Kunimitsu or arguing with Syu outside his room. He would always be that cheery Seraph with this glint of something else that gives Ryoma shivers; he hoped he would not be at the end of that glint when it explodes out. At rare moments, they would meet each out in the Wilderness and they would sit silently, watching the Celestial Animals play around in the fields.

To make matters worse and complicated, he met another Seraph. A grey one this time, the one he recognised from the books as Seraph of Prayers but really, Ryoma felt this angel was too much of a prick to actually help people and he was too egoistical and self-loving.

"Stupid Monkey King."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Shout out to guest reviewers Yuu and directioner: **

_Yuu, glad I could brighten up your day! _

_Directioner, pretty awesome that you are following my story! Thanks for the review! _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

Ryoma had been bullied (more like black mailed) to going for weekly meets with angels. It is a Meet that is held weekly and all Angels, excluding those still in the Haven, are to turn up and well, have a Meet to know what is doing on in the community and be informed of new information and tasks. Seraphs don't normally turn up; the Meets are run by Dominions. Even if they do, they are there as figureheads, to hype up the Meet and be an inspiration to all the other angels. After all, most of the news passed down to the angels would have been either passed down by the Seraphs or had seek permission by them. Either way, they need not open their mouth during Meets or make any extra changes or notations.

For some reason, Syusuke thought that it was a good idea for the Seraphs to appear together in one of the Meets. He had discussed it with Kunimitsu, who hadn't thought it a bad idea, thus agreeing to it. Genichirou just nodded to the idea; after all, it wasn't dangerous or harmful, so just let Syusuke has his way. Seiichi had the same idea as Syusuke, wanting to claim Ryoma for their own before all the other angels. It was similar to branding their own people. However, Seiichi easily read Syusuke's mind; it was about time for Keigo to return back to them.

"Sir, you should head back to your room first…" A Dominion was bowing lowly while his eyes searched silver ones, who were roaming around. Those silver eyes zipped to his; he immediately lowered his head and lowered his back even more.

"Are you telling Ore-sama what to do?" The Seraph walked even faster.

"No! Of course not! For rest… You've been away for so long…" Replied the Dominion meekly.

"Now you sound like you are pinning for me. Scoot, you have been incessantly buzzing around me. You are making my head hurt."

"Yes Sir," the Dominion apologetically stopped his tracks. As the Seraph took off on purple tinged grey wings, he sighed; it was always hard being under Kushyr, the Seraph of Prayers.

Ryoma had never attended the Meet before. It was held in a great hall, angels flew into the wide windows that doubled as doors. The main entrance looked like many boxes that had an outline of marble for structure. Light strew in from these windows/ doors and from tinted glass windows that held artworks of great angels and history. Angels were seated in wooden pews that stretched far to the ends while there was a podium in front of it. Dominions held the Meet from there. Behind the podium was a long black marble table where there were 5 high-back black marble throne-like chairs with arm rests. Those were the seats of the Seraphim.

Ryoma walked in and seated himself at a far end corner of the hall; he probably wasn't allowed here. But for the sanity of Karupin, he had to come before Syu took too many disturbing photos of it. A tap was heard on the podium, the Meet was starting.

It was pretty boring; it was about what was going on and some notable works done by some of the angels while they were in the earths. There were news regarding the different earths and other uninteresting things, according to Ryoma. He had settled himself, nestled into his wings and had begun to dose off, to the horror of some of the angels near him. One of the angels nudged him but Ryoma opened an eye to _look_ at the angel and the angel quickly turned back to concentrate on what was happening. Suddenly, Ryoma felt himself lift off the seat and before he knew it, he was carried into the arms of a black robed angel. Ryoma snapped awake, it was Seiichi. Ryoma struggled against him; the angels near the back started to turn around and those who had recognized the Seraph of Death were gawking and in shock.

Ryoma squirmed, "Seii, put me down!"

Seiichi smiled, "You are sitting with us, and then you won't fall asleep."

As if on cue, the rest of the Seraphim flew in, one in each window/ door and Seiichi flew up to join them. Syusuke flew backwards in front of Seiichi to talk to Ryoma.

"Ne, did you miss us?"

"No," pouted Ryoma, "How could I, when I was happily napping over there?"

Syusuke smiled sweetly and flew back to join Kunimitsu and Genichirou.

Below them, the whole hall erupted in cheers and shock. The angels all stood up to hail their leaders who they love and respect. Ryoma felt a little weird with his feet dangling in midair. As the four of them stepped lightly on the platform behind the podium, Seiichi let Ryoma down. Kunimitsu and Genichirou each gave Ryoma a look; Ryoma couldn't decipher the meaning, but he got care, loving and gentle but it felt as though he was missing some feeling. It was a little more primeval, something that whispered in the night and make you follow it into the shadows. Ryoma shivered at the thought, though not at all too unpleasant.

Syusuke held Ryoma hands and led him to the table. They all settled in the following format: Seiichi, Genichirou, Kunimitsu, Ryoma and Syusuke. The meet then continued.

All the Seraphim looked interested in the meet, which meant that they weren't asleep. Only Kunimitsu was looking at the speaker in front, but according to the Dominion standing in front, it was more like staring holes into the back of his head. It took a lot for him to not go screaming off the podium. Ryoma on the other hand, was dozing off a little. The angels below were whispering at the fact that he was _close_ to the Seraph, some a little suspicious, some a little jealous, some a little fearful and some that just wanted to gossip. Syusuke noticed the buzz around the hall and gave those who were a little rowdier and noisier a dark glare.

Ryoma noticed the noise died down a little and took it as a cue to quietly slip off reality…

The air suddenly became loud, whooshing and whistling sound, the blowing of strong gale wind rose in the hall and all the angels started to panic a little. A grey winged with purple tinged wings appeared, his long silver hair danced wildly with the wind that served to build up his aura and an energy of power could be felt all around; purple robes fluttered in the wind as the Seraph landed on ground, silver bells that were attached on his silver sash made sweet twinkling sounds. When the Seraph opened his mouth to speak, the angels felt as though something dangerously powerful had landed in their midst, horrifying but beautiful, like sin in the form of an angel.

"I demand to know who's that brat in Ore-sama's seat!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_The __**Author**__ has decided that she's a little addicted to reviews. She finds herself enjoying reviews more and more. She would like to ask if the readers would like __**rated**__ scenes (this story is marked K+ if I'm not wrong) and more… __**information**__. She would like to know the types of readers reading her stories, whether they like __**explicit**__ or not. So, before she writes anything that shocks anyone, here's a kiss. Oh, and the author would like to bat her eyelashes and ask that you follow her on her __**thatfanfictionauthor**__ tumblr! _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

The whole hall was silent. The Dominion gave up; he's never getting around to finishing whatever he was saying and quietly left the stage, hoping not to attract any attention from the raging Seraph. The hall was quiet. The Seraph was overflowing with fearsome power as his eyes were staring straight at Ryoma.

Ryoma, on the other hand, continued to doze off. Syusuke chuckled but said nothing. Seiichi stood up and went over to Keigo to try to calm his raging lover. However, the corners of his mouth hinted a little amusement. Genichirou sighed; he finally understood what was actually happening. He didn't try to do anything; Syusuke's plans were _always_ carried out fully. Kunimitsu had also stood up. He debated with himself what to say exactly but he seemed a little lost for words. Keigo was always the hotter temper amongst his lovers. He furrowed his eyebrows; he should definitely call Ryoma up.

He walked over and shook Ryoma on the shoulders, "Ryoma, wake up."

"No."

Syusuke chuckled, "You have to meet your last lover!"

With that, Ryoma shot straight up and scowled at Syu, "I've never had any lovers! There were no 'first' and no 'last'."

Syusuke pouted, "You wound me… And your other lovers seated here too. Look, your last lover has arrived!"

Ryoma finally turned around and saw Keigo, still brimming with anger, "Why's he so angry?" And he cocked his head to the side.

"Brat! That is Ore-sama's seat!"

"What seat?"

"You are sitting in it."

"You can have it, I'm out of here."

Ryoma stood up and tried to leave but Syusuke's stronghold on his hand held him back. Syusuke smiled at Keigo, "Kei, don't be upset. He's our newest lover!" With that, he pulled Ryoma down into his lap and snuggled him. To Keigo, it looked like a picturesque moment of 2 angelic and adorable angels cuddling and it looked a tad bit inviting to cuddle the newest angel to join them… Syu looked too seductive, with his lightning blue eyes eyeing Keigo as he nuzzled Ryoma. Ryoma was squirming uncomfortably and looked like a kitten with claws. Somehow, he seemed interesting to tame. It appealed to Keigo to have a fully-clawed kitten that was domestic solely to him, and his lovers.

Keigo kept his stance but the air around him died down considerably as Seiichi slid a cool hand to cup his hand, discretely amongst all the other angels that they were high leaders of.

"What's your name, brat?"

"What's your name, Monkey King? Syu! Stop touching me anywhere!" Ryoma complained, a little too loud for the first 4 pews.

"I'm the Seraph of Prayers," Keigo puffed up immensely, hoping to impress the youngling.

"No, your name is Kushyr."

"Be awed."

"Whatever. Kunimitsu, get me off Syu!"

Tezuka sighed, "Syu, let Ryoma go," and he lifted Ryoma straight out of Syusuke's lap and set him down.

Syusuke pouted at Kunimitsu, "Eh, that's no fun, Kuni…"

Kunimitsu coughed, "You can have your fun later when we aren't in front of everyone."

Syusuke brightened up considerably, "Okay! I just wanted to let everyone know who Ryoma is, to us!"

"I'm out of here." Ryoma flapped his wings and took off into the setting sun's rays that were shinning through the windows. Genichirou took off from his seat, muttering something about discussing war plans with Ryoma. Syusuke was interested to note that Genichirou increased his speed considerably to catch up with Ryoma.

"Who's that brat again?"

Seiichi smiled and kissed Keigo on the cheek, "Welcome home, Kei!"

Ryoma felt trapped. It was a foreign feeling since it was constantly happening every time he is alone with one of the Seraphs. This time with Genichirou, it was less stressful but still as trapped. Genichirou was always somewhere around him, cutting close into his comfort zone but that's was mostly all. Other than that, Ryoma actually quite liked the debates and discussions that they have on a daily basis.

Ryoma was flipping through the maps to see if there were any signs of overlapping, trends that stood out or anything that he might have missed from the previous 10 times he did this check. Genchirou was at the board thinking of a strategy to help figure out what was going on.

"You know, we might have to wait for the next attack to find out," Ryoma said without looking up from his maps.

Genichirou turned around, "But that'll be more losses."

"Can we afford losses? Weren't all the other times losses?"

"We reached on time," retorted Genichirou.

"Then this time we'll be on time too, except that we'll be prepared," Ryoma said, "Can we take a break?"

Genichirou shrugged, "You needn't ask me; stop being formal, Ryoma."

Ryoma started to turn towards the exit of the room; the atmosphere was getting a little less bearable than the past 5 hours.

"Ryoma, stay… and talk for a moment."

Ryoma turned around and replied curtly, "About?"

"Us."

"You and me? Why… I don't even understand why this is happening?!"

"Not us only, Kuni, Syu, Sei and Kei."

"Including Monkey King? You got to be kidding right, we just met!"

"He's with us and Syu can tell Keigo is pretty interesting. You probably can tell Syu set up the whole meeting today, right?"

"Yeah, it has 'Syu' written all over it," scoffed Ryoma.

Genichirou moved around the table to Ryoma. He was towering over Ryoma, who was forced to raise his head to look at him. Ryoma was pressed against the table; Genichirou's hands were on either side of him.

"Genic…"

"We really do like you. It was an attraction from the start, for me personally. I liked the way you challenged me, our discussions, how cute you always react when I'm around," with that, Genichirou licked Ryoma's ears. Ryoma shivered with delight, his white wings unfurling at the ends.

"You actually do like the idea, don't you? The six of us."

"I want to get out of Haven as quickly as I could and be a guardian angel to someone boring, living my life out."

"But a wild part of you prefers this," Genichirou caught Ryoma's lips and kissed him, chastely. Ryoma found himself wanting a little more.

Suddenly an annoying voice could be heard, "Moving so fast, Genichirou?"

Ryoma quickly broke from Genichirou, face starting to burn up as he turned to face the angel who caught them- an angel with purple wings.

"What do you want, Monkey King?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**The Author**__ is apologetic for the long update. __**The Author**__ was a little disrupted and kept by school work and useless meddling. Hope you enjoy the story and leave __amazing reviews__ behind as __**cookies**__ for __**The Author**__! _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

Keigo would have enjoyed the show, after all the lovers were accustomed to _watching_ each other. But to have a head start into the game before the great Ore-sama would have been a sin.

"I wanted to discuss about today's meeting and the Meet."

"You want to apologize," stated Ryoma a little too bluntly.

"Ore-sama never apologizes." Keigo retorted back, a little too quickly. Genichirou's lips started to curve up at the edges.

"Then go away, can't you see we are busy? Where were we, Genichirou?"

"Kissing."

"Don't ignore me, you tiny brat!"

Ryoma walked up to him and glared, "So what?"

Keigo's wings started to unfurled out and it started to glow, "Don't make me mad."

"Che, you are so childish." Ryoma's wings started to uncurl out from behind his back.

"I can't believe they actually _wanted_ you Ryoma. Syu, Seii, Kunimitsu and you, Genichirou, must have gone mad. What do you actually see in this brat?" Keigo pointed a finger at Ryoma, and on a reflex, Ryoma bit him on the finger.

"Ow!" Keigo cried out; Ryoma licked his lips and stuck out a tongue. Keigo's eyes suddenly went straight for the moisten lips of the young angel and his heart thudded a little at the mischievous spark that he saw in the golden eyes. Ryoma smirked; he knew that somehow or other, he might have attracted the attention of this annoying prick. Perhaps he might use it to his advantage…

Ryoma cocked his head at Genichirou, "I _might_ be interested…"

Genichirou pecked him on the lips, "Great, let me go tell the rest!"

Keigo was fuming. What was wrong with him! Why did he let that brat win this round? But he got to admit that the brat was a little… No! He couldn't think that way; he's just an annoying kid.

Ryoma flipped through the books in the Library of Oreicas. He was just reading about different types of herbs found in the Wilderness. However, it does seem as though he couldn't concentrate that well. Genichirou and his lips came into his mind many times and Ryoma slumped down, hitting his forehead against the thick book. He sighed.

"Having trouble reading?" A chair was drawn up opposite him; it was Kunimitsu.

Ryoma jumped up, "Kunimitsu! I didn't know you were here!"

"Call me Kuni, just like everyone else; after all, you've accepted us, according to Genichirou, no?"

Ryoma blushed a little, "It was on a whim…"

"Either way, you have to accept our advances now, now that you have complied," with that, Kunimitsu stood up and kissed Ryoma on the lips, deepening it slowly. Ryoma moaned a little, getting a little frustrated waist down. Kunimitsu was a good kisser, surprisingly, thought Ryoma. He'll never think he could get _that much_ out of a kiss.

Ryoma broke from that kiss first; it was a little too mind-blowing. Ryoma was a simple angel; he didn't want to think too much about it but this situation is far too complex. To actually enter a relationship is a commitment, what's more with 5 lovers?

Ryoma shook his head, "It's too complicated. Can't I just focus on my task at hand?" Ryoma took the book he was reading and left the library. Kunimitsu collapsed back onto his chair. Was it too fast, he wondered? Kunimitsu didn't know what to do as of now; what he had portrayed were his true feelings towards Ryoma. His liking towards the boy was a little more than just simple liking, it was definitely getting complex.

His steps got quicker and quicker until he started to run. His wings took a flap and Ryoma soar into the air, his anklet tinkled a little in the wind.

"I never knew you had it in you, Seiichi; that you would also break into Ryoma's room," chuckled Syusuke.

"I'd not have done it better than you Syu, stop teasing. You know you have to apologise to Ryo for barging Kei into his life like that!" Chided Seiichi, "Moreover in front of the whole population of angels, you know better than that, Syu…"

Seiichi picked up a book of angel history on Ryoma's table, "I'm, however, much better at getting into his room than you were, Syu." Recalling the fact that Syusuke had access into Ryoma's room was all because of him and his antics.

Syusuke smiled to himself, Seiichi was definitely a better pro than him, just that he doesn't normally does such devilish acts. He laid on Ryoma's bed, blue eyes looking dearly at the black seraphim. Secretly he knew that Seiichi was glad Syusuke had announced it to all of the Angels that Ryoma was solely theirs. Seiichi was quite possessive, when the time called for it. At this moment, the door opened. Ryoma was back!

"Who's… Oh hello Syu and Seiichi."

Karupin purred and ran up to meet Ryoma. Ryoma petted his cat and laid out the cat food by the door.

"Syu has some words to say, don't you Syu?"

"I'm here only because Seii forced me to, he can get pretty _rough_," pouted Syusuke, with a glint in his eye, "But I'm glad to be here to see you, Ryo!"

Seiichi placed his hands on his waist, "Syu."

"Alright, I'm sorry Ryoma, for making such a scene during the Meet today. You aren't upset, are you?" Syusuke asked.

Ryoma leaned on his door, "Not really. It didn't matter much."

"Great!" In that instance, Syusuke had moved so fast that Ryoma didn't catch it even if his newly trained eyes to track movement. Syusuke had him trapped between the door and the blue angel's toned body. "I've heard that Genichirou and Kunimitsu had started for you?"

With that, Seiichi moved up close, behind Syusuke. They might have disagree for the earlier matter but in this matter, Ryoma could tell that their heart moved as one as their notorious minds started to click and pace together.

Seiichi was a little taller than Syusuke as he bent over to Ryoma and whispered in his ears, "What about a threesome?"

Ryoma looked from the angelic faces of Syu and Seii, their eager faces that seem to betray lust, love and longing…

"No."

The tension melted in the atmosphere almost instantly as Seiichi and Syusuke let him out of their double caged prison, "Ehhh, why?"

"I have to concentrate on the Leviadon Case! You Seraph should stop bothering me and let me just do my stuff." Ryoma fumbled to his table as he prepared to continue studying. Syusuke and Seiichi looked at each other and at the determined tiny angel. Syusuke hugged Ryoma from the back while Seiichi moved forward to kiss Ryoma fully in the mouth.

"Alright, little angel," said Seiichi as Syusuke continued after him, "after the Leviadon Case then."

The two Seraphs said together, "Then we'll have fun."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**The Author**__ might have faced some sort of grounding whereby she might be unable to access her laptop at any time at any where for a period of a year. She may be able to upload whenever she gets the computer (mayhap once a week) and try to write as much as she can but to complete writing a chapter in an hour or two would pose as a possible problem in the near future. She is __extremely__ apologetic about this. But she would like to emphasize that the story are __**NOT**__ dumped. They are still in good relationship. Like a long distance relationship kind of thing. Reviews for the sad __**Author. **_

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

Ryoma heaved a sigh of relief. Why don't the Seraphim just bug off and let him complete the Case soon? Then he'll run. For his life, like hellhounds after his wings.

Life _almost_ returned back to normal after that. He continued to go to school, help Madam Kios with her lessons, had combat practices with Geni (it was _almost_ normal), went to the library to read, sometimes _coincidentally_ meeting Kuni, fly around with Karupin… It was almost normal, except the fact that the Seraphs have become a part of his life. That was definitely not normal. Everyone stared at him in school, heck; all the angels stared at him and whispered behind or even in front of him. He could no longer go around unseen and undiscussed about.

Syu and Keigo were _always_ around him, for entirely different purposes. Ryoma was certain Syu just wanted to annoy the hell out of him. What was that Seraph's job anyway? There aren't many things for him to handle, or at least the Highers under him aren't asking him for much. Ryoma knew Kuni and Geni were busy, having meetings and constantly have to be there to guide and order. It's different for Syu; it seemed as if they had somehow known what he wanted. Mysteries; that's what Syu's department was all about. Perhaps it's the way Syu does his matters? Ryoma sure know that it was most likely underhanded ones. Who says there aren't angels who do things the underhanded way?

Keigo on the other hand was positively bored; Ryoma swears he's got nothing better to do! He's always around Ryoma, making snark comments and always being annoying. Ryoma basically sees him as a bug, a pest, a total monkey king, fooling around. Don't these Seraphs have better things to do?

Seii was occasionally around. Contrary to what Ryoma had perceived of him, he's pretty different when he's by himself as compared to being with Syu. Ryoma figured being with Syu brings out a sadistic side to him, but Ryoma thinks Seii is actually a pretty nice angel. Seii occasionally meets Ryoma after his class, or after sparring with Geni, somehow or rather Seii always knew where he was. Curiosity peaked in Ryoma; did the Seraph of Death have some unknown power of some sort?

"Seii?" asked Ryoma one day when they were sitting on the Great Oak Tree in the Wilderness, Karupin was off somewhere chasing puppies.

"Hmm?"

"How come you always know where I am?"

Seiichi swung his legs in the air, "Because I can."

"How?"

Seiichi sighed, "I have the element of Space. Darkness, nothingness… I can find you almost everywhere." Ryoma knew the Seraphs have elemental powers but this was the first any had told him about.

Seiichi continued, "Syu has Water. He doesn't really use it that much though. Kunimitsu has Earth; Genichirou's Fire. Keigo has Air. You probably should have caught him using them during Mass, when he willed the air around him to make him look more majestic." Seiichi chuckled, "He abuses his element, but it's all up to him. It's his to control."

Ryoma stared at Seiichi really carefully. The Seraph has a careful look on his face, betraying no emotions, looking as if everything was normal. If he had just met Seii, he wouldn't have thought any different but having hanged out with them for so long, Ryoma could already pick up some habits of the Seraphs.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Seii's eyes widened just a bit; Ryoma would have missed it had he not been looking out for that habit of Seiichi. Seiichi chuckled quietly and smiled, "I placed my sign on you."

Ryoma cocked his head at Seiichi.

"I placed it when you were a baby. Kunimitsu found out some time ago. It's on your ankle."

Ryoma always thought it was weird he had an anklet ever since he could remember. He tried taking it off and he tried to figure out what the sign was but he never could take it off nor find out what the sign was. Now he realized.

"And no one actually thought to tell me?" Ryoma asked a little menacingly.

"It slipped my mind," Seiichi was smiling a little too sweetly at Ryoma. Ryoma dangled his left ankle, "It's pretty. What sign is it?"

"Death."

"You placed the word death on my ankle?!" cried Ryoma.

"Yes." Seiichi looked bemused.

"Fine, it's what you are called anyway. Seraph of Death. How morbid."

Seiichi slipped his cool hands into Ryoma's and smiled.

Upon some time, nothing was figured out, nor could Ryoma find out anything. Ryoma's new war plans were such that they always busted the mediocre plans of the demons but they never truly uncovered anything because most of what they found were demon script and angels don't really know much about demon script. Ryoma had flipped the entirely library upside-down, including all the collection in the Seraphim Athenaeum. Nothing. The last resort he wanted to try out was to go undercover but the Seraphs all disagreed.

"It's too dangerous, Ryoma!" Genichirou bristled when the young angel had first come up with this ridiculous idea.

"But it's the only way!" Ryoma stood up, only a head taller than the seated Seraph of War.

"Sit down, Ryoma. Genichirou's right, you are not thinking right because you are desperate. We know you have been trying hard-" Kunimitsu tried to talk.

"Not hard enough! Time's lost, Kunimitsu."

"Hush Ryoma, don't get so angry. We'll figure something-" Syusuke also tried to talk.

"No!"

"Brat, quiet!" Keigo bellowed into the room. Ryoma fell silent. "We know you are upset, but we cannot let our brightest angel of this age to go undercover! Besides what are going to do about your wings?!"

"Brightest angel? Stupid wings and feathers*. I've seen your looks when you first introduced me into this whole matter. Filled with hope that I could make a shocking discovery and settle this problem for you and don't try to say you hadn't Kunimitsu!"

"No, Ryoma…" said Syusuke sadly.

Ryoma sat down with a thud, "I've let you down, Kunimitsu."

Syusuke was first to reach Ryoma and hug him, "We'll think of something."

Seiichi came over and hug Ryoma on the other side. Kunimitsu and Genichirou had no way of comforting Ryoma (the black and blue Seraphs' wings were too wide) so they each held a hand.

Keigo paced the room, "Okay, I get it. Group hugging time but there is seriously no space for me."

Ryoma smiled. And then he laughed; Keigo's perplexed face was too funny.

Ryoma wasn't lying when he said he was going to find out what was going on. He paced the Wilderness around and about, finally lying back onto the grass and looked into space. What was he going to do?

Suddenly he came eye to eye with a pair of red and silver eyes that colors seem to move around and about.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" The voice was like a symphony of celestial music and yet like the tiny beats of a butterfly's wings. Sweet yet holding a lot of power.

Ryoma sat upright immediately. The newcomer had whipped up quickly too, so that he does not get banged in the forehead by this young angel.

The newcomer had a body of light. Literally. Ryoma scanned the newcomer up and down till he (assuming it's a he) chuckled.

"I know I'm hot but do you have to check me out that obviously in front of me?"

"I'm figuring out what you are."

"Gee, thanks for bursting my bubble, angel," said the newcomer drily.

"Why are you so bright?"

"Not exactly the most eloquent of questions I expected from an angel but it'll suffice. I'm bright because it's what I am."

"Meaning?"

"This is my body."

Ryoma gawked, "Okay… You wouldn't need clothes anyway since no one can _see_ what you are…"

"Is that disturbing you a lot?" The newcomer chuckled again. He pulled things from the air around him and changed into clothing that looked a lot like Ryoma's except it was red. Mostly. It had the same color as his eyes. Silver and red that swirled.

"What are you and why are you here?" Asked Ryoma.

"_Ersll agiell te_, my little angel, that should have been your first question. I am a demi-god and I am here to tell you that Leviadon is on the move and he is attempting to bring his Demons down to the earths."

* Similar to 'my foot' variation


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_If you get bored waiting for this story, you can read the __**author**__'s other story: __**Que Dieu vous benisse, May God bless you**__.___

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

"Do you seriously believe him?" Growled Keigo.

The Seraphs and Ryoma were in Kunimitsu's office room. Clearly, Keigo was not the only one upset over this sudden outburst of information by the demi-god.

"Ryoma, demi-gods don't appear in front of angels. Even if they do, by rare appearances, they do not meddle with us. They never, never ever, before, talked to angels. They just don't." Seiichi told Ryoma gently, in a tone that was used on little angels that good doesn't exist*.

Ryoma shook his head, "Then who is he, standing outside?"

The 5 Seraphs look at each other; there were no answer.

"He's the real deal. He is, I know it."

"Ryoma, none of us have met a demi-god," Kunimitsu stated in a matter-of-fact way, "And I'm the oldest of us."

"So?"

The 6 of them were quiet, for a long time.

"It's not an Archangel of Mysteries' nature to say this, but I shall. They do come in contact with us," Syusuke broke the silence. The other 5 turned to look at him.

Syusuke sighed, "We do the talking. But even so, we hadn't spoken in eons. Just like what Sei mentioned, demi-gods do their own things and we do ours. We both answer up to the greater one up above but our roles don't mix. They meddle with affairs of the earth and turns of fates. We just handle the security issues, largely our role of existence actually. Damn, I'm already breaking my own rules by telling you guys all these…"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "How much more are there?"

"More than you'll ever know."

A head peaked out from behind the wooden doors, "As much as I'm thrilled that the top-dogs of the angels are interested in finding out about my kind, time's a-ticking!"

"Are you listening in on us?!" cried Ryoma. He knows full well of the implications of angels listening in on the Highers' meetings; this is the Seraphs' meeting.

"Difficult not to when I have super-duper hearing," he winked at Ryoma, "I'll tell you guys more but as of now, let's decide on the strategy."

"What strategy?" asked Genichirou, Seraph of War.

"To war, of course!"

They settled down in what looked like an amphitheatre with white marble stone seats in more than a semi-circle. The Highers from all over have been called for an urgent meeting. The only ones absent were either on duty, away or keeping the system running. The angels have heard and they have understood; they were not happy.

"What war?! Aren't we still in control?"

"What's this Leviadon business? Why haven't I heard of it?"

"We'll only risk ourselves."

"It's too small a matter!"

Ryoma hissed at the group of older (and louder) Highers, "Which part of demon do not you understand?!"

Surprisingly, the angry form of the small angel was a figure to behold. An aura of spirit hung over him and the masses quieted down.

"Dare to call yourselves angels, disgraceful!" Ryoma continued, "I refuse to stay, I'll go. With …" He looked at the demi-god, "I haven't asked your name."

"And that, my friend, should have been your second question. No worries, it's Sekehl."

"With Sekehl, the demi-god. You can continue to rest your fattening butts wherever you like!"

Ryoma stole a look at his 5 would-be lovers, deeply disappointed that they had only sat by while they had discussed the news, having no opinions or reactions.

"I shall accompany _our_ youngest." Syusuke suddenly stood up, his blue wings flaring brightly in the light.

"As shall I," the Seraph of Death loomed over the masses gathered in the amphitheatre, "_Our_ youngest have _our_ support."

By that, Ryoma realized that they had actually been supporting him. Maybe they weren't keen, but they were willing to trust him and follow him. Was it him or had he somehow been including among them? Him and the Seraphs, who were the oldest, wisest and the highest of them all?

The other three came up to him.

"I will try to rally as much support as I can," smiled Tezuka, "I will then after, shortly join you."

"I will amass my warriors, I will not tolerate any trouble-making," Genichirou threatened slightly, brushing the forehead of Ryoma with his lips, "Stay safe."

"What else can Ore-sama do? I'll see if I can pull any strings as see what's the wind behind all these hoo-hahs," Keigo looked at the ruffled feathers of the Highers' wings, "Then you can witness the great Ore-sama in combat."

Ryoma looked at them with gratitude and turn around to fly off with Syusuke and Seiichi. Following tightly behind was the swarm of blue and black angels, looking formidable and the demi-god on tow.

They had arrived at an oceanic earth, data of which the latest demonic activity seems to surge at that area. Data was, of course, given by their trusty data-master. This earth was mainly covered with water. Yellow Earth, it was called; for the waters are yellow and they covered 87 percent of the surface area. The lands are blue, seemingly to cower at the north corner of the earth; Ryoma and gang were heading down further south. There were white lands there.

Ryoma knew from the maps when they had discussed briefly in Seiichi's office room with the other official Highers that they were heading to what was called 'Isles of Sunken Gods' where the people on Yellow Earth had once travelled there for cult-worship and sacrifices. But that was long over; the people there now had technology that allowed them to 'plane-jump' to 2 other existing earths. However, the magic and power still lingered there, which they had inferred were what Leviadon was after.

"Damn, this place looks like a scene from Indiana Jones!" An Archangel from Syusuke's department commented loudly. Seiichi turned to pass the angel what Ryoma had witnessed many times before- a negative 273 degrees look.

Syusuke chuckled, "Jioku had spent too long times at the Blue Earth, having a penchant for old entertainment. What are they called?"

"Movies…" Said the Archangel softly.

"Focus. Else it'll get you killed." Was the curt reply from Seiichi. Ryoma noted that the Seraph of Death was really focussed. Not nervous-focus, but excited-focus. Though Seiichi still maintained the composed look but Ryoma can't help but feel that Seiichi might be doing what he is most comfortable at- eliminating existence.

The Isles were covered by a canopy of shield; the angels had no cover but only to hide behind the darken clouds in the sky. They had discussed the plan beforehand, Seiichi was to lead a full on battle with any demons on sight, Syusuke to find where the activity was the highest and destroy whatever was going on. Ryoma was to find the location of the portal, the sneak attack of the smallest angel and the least prominent one of them all.

"What in the heavens are they…" Ryoma spied the demons mutilating themselves. They cut off arms and legs and heads off themselves and laid them on the ground whenever they wish. Soon, the grounds was covered with moving demon parts. Ryoma felt his stomach surge up with acid.

Seiichi raised a hand. He was going in first for battle. Seiichi felt that the cutting was the signify of something starting; he could lose no more time. With the spread of wings, he rode darkness and his own brand of creatures appeared with him. With hell came hell-creatures, but Seiichi's were the original version of them. Creatures that only existed in nothingness and in darkness, rose and came alive around him, teeth gaping, wings flapping and drool. Ryoma shuddered. Syusuke only look upon them with a glance, even patting one, Ryoma thinks it's something of a cross between a dragon and a griffin, on the head. That one stood by the side of Seiichi and it followed him down, the scream of which were ear piercing and heart- shattering that even the biggest of demons seemed to cower before it.

Ryoma felt as though something was a little off. Where was Leviadon?

"Looking for Leviadon?" a symphony of celestial music and tiny beats of a butterfly's wings rang next to his ear.

"Sekehl! Where were you!" Ryoma leaped backwards, shocked.

"Oh, just getting some friends to come along. They'll be dropping back soon… in.. Now." A horde of shining bright creatures appeared before him. They seem to peer down at the Isle and discussed among themselves in languages that seem to be a collection of musical sounds. One turned and noticed Ryoma, giving him a wide smile before turning back to the discussion. A tall willowy female looking sauntered over, sizing Ryoma up.

"We'll not be functioning with you. You can go and play along. We'll handle to the portal from here. I know where it is."

Ryoma nodded his head, eyes still blinking, trying to take in all of this female demi-god. She seemed to not notice his discomfort.

She sniffed, "I used to be worshipped here. But no longer. Time's gone is fun's lost; I'd love more of those juicy goodness…" And she wandered off back to the group of demi-gods.

"She's a little… off, but it'll do. Just stay safe and do what angels do!" Sekehl giggled. Ryoma was a little awe-struck and baffled at the atrocity of the demi-gods. Thankfully they didn't work together.

"Just look out for the demon with horns on his arms, those are his prized collection." Said Sekehl.

"Prized… You don't mean?"

"Oh, he sticks them into his arms every time he conquers a demon. Kind of like humans who wear scales-like clothes on themselves. Unappealing but shows, I guess, something."

"Ew." Ryoma scrunched up his nose, he thought for a while and asked, "How did you know the demons were planning something today?"

"That my little angel, should have been your third question. You wouldn't think I wouldn't have spies amongst the demons?" He chuckled and disappeared. Appearing a little later on the Isles, effectively disjointing a demon twice his height who seem to advance upon Seiichi. Seconds later, the demi-gods erupted onto the Isles.

Syusuke smiled, "Let's join in the fun," and he raised creatures from the oceans, his ponytail flapping in the gust of water that surrounded his entity. They joined the rest in battle. Ryoma and a separate team of angels hung back. Ryoma scanned around, looking for something. Then, he saw it, an armful load of horns, Leviadon. He was going to conquer the one, thought the little ambitious angel and his power swelled.

*Once again, similar to how we say 'Santa Claus and Easter Bunny do not exist'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

_Then, he saw it, an armful load of horns, Leviadon. He was going to conquer the one, thought the little ambitious angel and his power swelled._

His power swelled. Ryoma never knew he had an inert power. But it welled up like a rain filling up a wide denture in the ground, creating new water bodies, bringing forth new life. Ryoma's white wings unfurled out from behind him, preparing for battle. He gathered himself up, nothing as showy as Syusuke or as frightening as Seiichi. His sword materialised into form; Verity, it was called, for the strike slash true. Without a second word, Ryoma flew like a purposeful arrow, heading towards Leviadon.

Ryoma pierced, true as his sword.

Leviadon roared; his arm heavy but deadly swung at Ryoma who flew out of range, Verity still stuck in the demon. The other angels with Ryoma whipped out their weapons to attack Leviadon, leaving Ryoma to observe and wait for an opening.

He looked around him in the horror of a mess. Seiichi and his creatures busily chopped at the demons. To Ryoma, Seiichi looked like he was dancing as all the dark blood from the demon danced around him, his face unblemished by anything; his black robes too dark for anything to stain. The creatures had found teeth, claw and other unnameable body parts of demons to latch on and are causing damages left and right. Syusuke was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a swirl of blue light erupted from behind stacks of rocks and boulders. Syusuke's form was like a deranged goddess, his brown hair streaked out behind him, his blue wings spanning the widest form and his face. Syusuke had a contorted face. It was full of agony and anger, full of revenge and hatred, beneath it all, pain.

"You! How dare you!" Syusuke rushed forward to attack Leviadon. All the other angels quickly scrambled out of his way as a surge of blue force hit Leviadon on the spot.

Ryoma flew a little higher and gasp. Babies. Leviadon had killed babies. Countless of them. They spanned the whole of the island, in the middle of an old crater. Ryoma assumed Leviadon had hidden the babies in a cave which Syusuke and his angels had found and blasted it apart. Ryoma looked; babies collected from all different parts of the earths. There were different skins and different forms of humans, different sizes but all had the same look. The look of innocence. Ryoma estimated the kill of hundreds and thousands; babies stack on babies like stones and rocks. What was Leviadon trying to call up?

A scream emitted from behind him, Ryoma turned in time to see Syusuke's body flying in his direction. Both landed in a heap on the ground; Leviadon loomed over them. Ryoma had his arms around the wounded Seraph; it came away coated in blood like Ryoma had dipped his hand in a bucketful. Leviadon threw a wet pile of… something onto the blue robes of Syusuke. On closer look, Ryoma thought it had looked like an organ… He looked down in front of Syusuke; a gaping hole was in front of him. That was a piece of his chest.

"Better luck next time, angel. It might be your heart next." Leviadon crackled. He raised his hands both his head and called out in demon tongue, rough and terrible. Ryoma heard a beating of drums. More demons had come.

Syusuke gasped and pressed a hand over his hole. He smiled weakly at Ryoma, "Was careless. Shouldn't have given him an opening." His eyes closed.

"Syu!" Ryoma cried.

Syusuke opened an eye, "Just kidding, so you do care!" Ryoma punched him slightly on the arm. Syusuke smiled, "I'll be fine, just unmovable. Need to heal first. I'm not a fan of seeing myself so nakedly." A glow shimmered in the hole; Ryoma could see thin fibres and whatever else angels are made of starting to knit together.

Ryoma left Syu. Seiichi and his angels looked like they were fighting a losing battle. Each angel had at least a dozen to fight with and even so, angels aren't omnipresent. He heard Seiichi cry out; a loose arrow caught him on the shoulder. Even he was getting tired. The number of demons the Seraph of Death left in his row was numerous but even he had his limits.

Leviadon had returned to the crater of babies and started chanting. The babies started to rise and float around like they had risen and wanted to play. Leviadon seemed to have gathered an army of babies. Ryoma scoffed, not that that was impressing. That's when the grounds started to open and all hell broke loose. Leviadon had brought forth hell on earth through the Millionths Bloods of the Innocence. Ryoma hurled himself at Leviadon.

Ryoma picked up a sword lying on the floor and flew towards Leviadon. He slashed and Leviadon ducked. Ryoma cut at Leviadon but the demon was smarter, older and he escaped all the blows. This time, the demon brandished his whip and fought down Ryoma's sword. The whips lashing at Ryoma, pulling his skin along and tearing it free. The harder Ryoma fought, the more it seemed that Leviadon had the upper hand. Ryoma feigned and managed to catch Leviadon on the arm but even so, the cut was not harming.

"Do try angel, see around you and try _harder_."

Ryoma sneaked a peek, a mistake but he caught no more than 10 wings. Leviadon took his inattention to blow hellfire out from his mouth. Ryoma caught sight of 5 fire-breathing serpents from within before he was flunked aside and hit a sharply-jaded rock. He hissed; that damn near hurts.

"I'll raise the Old Ones again and bring hell on earth. Then I will rule." Leviadon crackled once again and evil beings rose from the ground.

They were formless, the very formation of evil and damnation. They were hungry and angry; the sky turned red. The very first, Ryoma thought it looked like a slug but he thought maybe he was seeing things from the hit. But it was a really big slug. It oozed hell-breath and brought a tremble to the earth. It screamed and all the angels covered their ears, those unable to do so died instantly. The angels just writhed and screamed, then dissipated. An angel's death.

The slug rose into the air. Its voice boomed, "To other lands I've come to conquered, stuck in this form no longer!" Ryoma closed his eyes; it's over.

"What's this!" The slug was still around when Ryoma opened his eyes. "Leviadon, what spell had you cast! We had a deal!"

Leviadon cowered before the slug-lord, "I don't know what you are talking about… W-What?"

"Looking for this?" Sekehl appeared behind Leviadon, dangling a tiny pendant. Leviadon made a snatch for it.

"Nope! You have to catch me to get it!" Sekehl giggled and started prancing around Leviadon. Leviadon chased the demigod and Sekehl peeled off in laughter, dashing away. The other demigods had also appeared.

The female stared bored, "Sekehl, do spare a thought." She looked around and saw Ryoma, still dazed by the blast, "What in the world are you doing, angel? Quit sitting around! Sekehl had us all digging around for some blasted stone, I had thought all of those white gem were gone. Who knew the bastard had one left!"

"What white gem?"

"The one that allowed a release in the holed up power on this island? Angel, you need to read more."

"Oh."

"_Enough_!" The slug demon threw a blast at the female demigod.

"Want to dance, devil?" The female demigod had a smile on her face that brought a chill down Ryoma spine. The two parried and exchanged blows, neither one backing down. The other demigods smiled gleefully and launched themselves at the demons. It seemed like the party has just started.

"Who dared to start without Ore-sama?" Ryoma looked up and found that Keigo, Kunimitsu and Genichirou had all arrived. The Seraphs wasted no time in battle. Chivalry had arrived.

"Damn you Sekehl! Enough with the games!" Leviadon struck Sekehl with his hell-fire. The demigod had almost been burnt. Ryoma sighed; Sekehl really knows how to pick his games. Ryoma straightened himself up, it's time for the final battle.

He breathed, letting it all flow into him. What evil can contain him? Ryoma raised his hands above his head and drew in whatever he had into him. Evil cannot run amok. The places that he sworn to protect, the people and earths. All the angels that had been pulled into this mess; it had to be stopped. Ryoma filled up his presence and took in whatever he had and more. He started to glow white. Hot white. Like the hottest fire, the clearest of water, the being of spirit. He prayed really hard. He prayed for all evil to be contained once again. Then he released himself.

"No! Ryoma! Don't sacrifice yourself!" Genichirou's shout came a little too late, Ryoma thought.

Kunimitsu swerved around, cutting a demon's head off before rushing to Ryoma. He collapsed at mid-way; Ryoma had drawn energy from earth, the very element of Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu felt the earth cry and a part of his being wretched from him.

The ground groaned and shook, it shivered and then a vortex of power seemed to draw the creatures back. Even the slug demon had difficulty standing his feet. The female demigod smiled, "You know what, why don't you go home." And she lifted the demon with a flick of her fingers and gave a reddish-pink power ball to push the demon towards the crater. The slug screamed and shouted but it was still swallowed by the ground.

Halfway through the closing, Ryoma's light faltered. There was no more energy to be expended. Genichirou and Keigo quickly rushed to his aid and contributed theirs, contributing to the end of Ryoma. Ryoma's light died.

Keigo spluttered, "What! Why? Where's Ryoma?"

"Your angel is safe." There came a raspy voice. It was empty. It felt empty but it was a demon. Only a demon had such an aura. In fact, his aura was the essence of hell.

"Old ones, so free to come out and play? Never in your dreams again!" The being raised a hand that dragged all of evil back into the hole and the ground closed with a slam.

The Seraphs blinked.

"Brother, gracing us with your presence," Seiichi sneered. He looked battle-worn.

"And you, in rags. How apt."

Seiichi raised his creatures again. The being raised his.

"Sei?" asked Keigo.

"Meet the Lord of the Underworld, the Fallen One."

The being did a little mock curtsey. Once the darkness around him settled, the Seraphs could see that it did hold a pretty face that looked like the older version of Seiichi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

The 2 brothers stared at each other. Angels don't exactly have blood-brothers because they were all born from light globes. But Seiichi and this new hell-being were brothers-in-element. They were born into the same elements and had grown up together.

"You had always been the wimp. The birthright should have been _mine_!"

"Brother, it is rightfully mine. Get over it!"

"That's when you are wrong. Birthrights are _never_ meant for the younger one!"

"You chose this path, brother."

"As did you, when you betrayed me."

"I was given, rightfully, by the Alpha and Omega. Deal with it."

The hell-being raised his creatures, spitting fire and blood. Seiichi raised his creatures, ominous and dark. Some creatures were of splitting images, some were a little varied while some deferred greatly. The creatures were formed over time. Those who were similar had been with the two brothers the longest. The rest were either formed during their fell-out or after.

The two were glaring at each other when a loud roar was heard. They both turned their heads to the sound. Leviadon was getting annoyed with Sekehl.

"Bloody bastard! Enough with the cat and mouse, I mean business!" Leviadon was fuming.

Seiichi's brother smiled to himself, "I shouldn't get carried away. I have business to take care of." He seemingly rose above the ground and levitated himself close to Leviadon, grabbing the demon by his collar. "It's time for your punishment."

"Master!" Leviadon choked out, "I can explain… It was all for the empire…"

"I'm sure it was. I heard how you meticulously planned for the Old Ones to rule again, with you controlling them. Not a bad plan, I supposed, pity it wasn't _for me_." The devil shoved his right hand into the demon. A wet piercing sound to be heard as the organs were punctured and soft meshing sound was heard as Seiichi's brother dug around the demon's body. Leviadon choked on his blood, his eyes widening, blood pouring from the cavity in his chest and from his mouth. Finally, the Master of Leviadon dragged out a series of organ which they assumed was the intestines and let it hang half in the body and half out. He flicked his blood coated hand and Leviadon disappeared.

As the blood started to dry up and coat itself like a second skin, the Demon Lord asked, "Who's next?" All the remaining demons shrivelled up and crowded themselves at his feet. The Seraphs looked upon in disgust.

"You all deserve death." And he did a little hand gesture. An acrid smell oozed out from the horde of demons. They were rotting, from inside out. The Demon Lord turned around, "Seiichi, brother dear, you haven't introduced me to your… _friends_, how rude. And how rude of me."

Seiichi fumed silently, refusing to do the bidding of his older brother which might have seemed cute to the Seraphs if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm Seiki, the Lord of the Underworld. Pleased to meet you again, or for the first time." He nodded at Kunimitsu and Genichirou. "Sekehl! Wouldn't you come out and greet your old friend."

Sekehl turned away, for a moment, from the group of rotting demons. He'd seen it before, but he'd never get bored of it.

"Wait for a moment, this one seems to be dying already."

Seiichi whipped his head and looked at the demi-god, "How did you get acquainted with my _brother_?" He said 'brother' like it burned his tongue.

Sekehl brought out a white cloth out of nowhere and passed it to the demon to clean his hand, "Oh I just happened know everyone but we don't concern ourselves with it, angel or demon. Seiki and I just happened to think alike, sometimes." He took out the white stone that has brought so much trouble and threw it into his mouth, biting into it with a crunch. "Hmm, still as tasteless as before. Where's Ryoma?"

The question got everyone startled. The tension was so high just now that they, embarrassingly, forgotten about their young angel. They had thought the angel had self sacrificed himself. The Seraphs looked angry, yet upset and disheartened.

"You don't seriously think he's gone, do you?" asked Sekehl.

"Brother, as a form of reconciliation, let me find your newest lover and heal him, bringing him back you and your other lovers."

"How did you know…!" Before Seiichi could complete his words, the Demon Lord has spread his spiked wings and flowed off towards the direction of the crater.

Crap. He felt like crap. His body ached. But he wasn't dead. Which calls for a celebration.

'Yay', thought Ryoma sarcastically. A whoop of wings landing behind him brought him out of his little monologue. But the wings didn't sound like angel wings. A version of Seiichi leaned over him, "Hello, little one."

Ryoma's eyes widened but he was too tired to scream.

"Neat, you aren't scared. That's a first I had from an angel."

"You are a demon. But you look like…"

"Seiichi? He's my brother."

"But you are…"

"A demon. I fell out of favour. An angel got to keep his keep, you know? Demons, it's a new form of business. Give or take, no difference." He shrugged.

"I'm Ryoma."

"Seiki. Enough chit-chat, let me heal you." The large demon or the ex-angel engulfed Ryoma in a hug, wrapping his long arms around Ryoma and hummed. Ryoma glanced sideways at Seiki; his eyes were closed and he looked, almost, like his brother. Seiki was gentle; his hug was warm and for a moment Ryoma thought he was comfortable. But he shook himself out of it; Seiki is a devil. Ryoma felt his body warm up and the warm spread like tiny tentacles throughout till his fingers were tingling.

Seiki slowly set Ryoma free from his embrace.

"Done, how do you feel now?"

"Great, actually, many thanks."

Seiki threw his head back and laughed, heartily, "Never thank the devil, Ryoma, never." His eyes were still twinkling, "You are quite an angel, Ryoma. Come, we must get back to your lovers, lest they think the devil ate you." With that, Seiki laughed. Ryoma cocked his head, what joke he didn't catch, but the devil thought it was the funniest thing, with tears streaming down an eye. Seiki reached out a hand and Ryoma took it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The _**Author**_ is a little upset over the turn-out of reviews for the previous chapter. Would you cheer her up?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

"Ryoma! Babe, we thought you were…!" sobbed Syusuke, who engulfed Ryoma up in a hug.

"Syu! I… Can't, breathe!" gasped Ryoma.

All the Seraphs hugged Ryoma, patting him on the back and on the head for a job well done.

"How did you pull it off?" asked Keigo, ruffling Ryoma's head.

"Nothing you can do, Monkey King," joked Ryoma. He suddenly became solemn, "Actually I had no idea… I only remembered that I gave up every thought, only to ensure that the earth would close up and drag all those…" Ryoma shivered, "and make sure the portal was closed, forever."

"What did you exactly do?" asked Seiichi

"I don't recall. I remembered giving up everything, soul, spirit and all."

Syusuke sneaked a peck on Ryoma's cheeks, "How he did it is of no more importance, what is more important is that he is safe."

While the Seraphs were crowding around Ryoma, Seiki beckoned Kunimitsu over.

"It's been a while, how are you?" asked Seiki, civilised.

"I thought you were too concerned with your brother to remember," eyed Kunimitsu, almost suspiciously.

Seiki laughed heartily, "Kunimitsu! I'm shocked. You joke."

"Even so, we should keep to our sides. What matter calls you to me?" Kunimitsu asked Seiki seriously.

"You need to loosen up. Being the Head Seraph really gets to you. Seiichi prefers his lovers… a little loosened up," Seiki eyed Kunimitsu, eyes twinkling, "But jokes aside, I need to tell you about Ryoma."

"I'm all ears."

"He has a hole in his spirit. When I was healing him, there was a portion of my magic that couldn't heal over a spot. That's when I realized that he was missing a portion of his spirit."

"What?!"

Seiki continued with shushed tone, "I've heard rumors of angels with the ability to use Spirit. Might Ryoma be one of them?"

"Rumors. There hasn't been one since Anakkom. And even so, only Seraphs have elemental powers. Ryoma's but an angel."

"An angel well loved by Seraphs, don't you agree that's a little weird?" Seiki chuckled, "What in the devil's words would you hear, Kunimitsu? I must leave, to tend to my kingdom. Farewell."

Seiki turned around and stalked away from Kunimitsu, black shadows billowing around him. The Seraphs shushed to look at the Dark Lord. Seiki walked up towards Ryoma and spread out his scale-like wings with membranous texture instead of features, covering Ryoma and him, keeping out the rest of the Seraphs.

He whispered to Ryoma, "I have something for you. It may hurt, don't shout." His hands sparkled black as he raised it to Ryoma's left ear and Ryoma felt something like a pinch.

"I've placed something of mine on you. It's a sign of the devil, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Ryoma touched the sore part of his ear, "Whatever was that for?"

"For fun," smiled Seiki, "To anger my brother and the rest of the Seraphs. You would play along right? A devil got to act like one, though I'm weary of it but they are so rigid."

"You are pretty nice." Ryoma cocked his head at Seiki.

"Devils are never nice, Ryoma, we are just what we are. Beings of evil. Never mistake us for 'nice'," Seiki unfurled his wings and pulled back from Ryoma.

"Drop by for a visit sometime." Saying it out loud so the Seraphs could all hear.

"Jix, let's adjourn." Seiki beckoned to his dark dragon-like creature that was busy fighting it out with Seiichi's griffin-dragon crossed creature. With a wisp of a howl of wind, all the dark kingdom disappeared, leaving behind only the Seraphs, angels and the sight of a battle.

"Let's go home."

Ryoma groaned, "Crap, I just remembered that tomorrow was the big test!"

"I trust the war was successful?" Talom asked, eyes still on an old script when Zoah, the Right Hand, known to few as Kunimitsu walked in.

"Yes it was; I would need some cleaning up on that island."

"Sinking it would be a good idea," Talom stood up from behind his desk to greet the Head Seraph.

"Do you have records of all the births of angels?"

"Why I believe it's at the Arc, do you need it?"

"I'll get it. Good work, please continue."

"As always, Zoah, as always."

Ryoma ached. He just completed his examinations.

He'd been blasted, attacked by demons, not to mention almost died and here he is, taking examinations like every other normal angel. Stupid Seraphs, to have pulled him into such a tremendous mess. Of course, his examiners appreciated that. It wasn't every day that _all_ the Seraphs turned up at the Haven. His test has attracted the largest amount of crowd. Not only were the angels there to see how the youngest angel _ever_ to have taken part in the Island War, not to mention having led the Seraphs (something totally unheard of) and angels to victory but there were talks of how even the Fallen One himself had bowed down to him. Ryoma scoffed; the rumour-mill is notorious. The angels were also there to view the rare sightings of the assembly of the 5 Seraphs. Ryoma was just there to see his teachers and peers fall head-over-heels with the Seraphs. Oh, and he was there to take his examinations too.

The examinations were a flying of spells, wings and knowledge. Nothing too difficult for Ryoma, he only failed to save a toy duck from a harem of fire spells that ended up with the toy being burnt and him scalded. His white wings were sooty-white as he emerged coughing from behind the flames.

"Darn it, I fell asleep," muttered Ryoma. He was supposed to keep watch then when the spells came, which meant he was under attack, he was supposed to deflect the spells. Ryoma deflected the spells alright; he only did it at the last minute. He looked up at the Seraphs. Kunimitsu pinched the bridge of his nose, Genichirou shook his head, Syusuke was giggling to himself, Seiichi was trying not to laugh, his ever present smile still in place and Keigo, ranting out loud to everyone who wanted to hear about how terrible a job Ryoma did. Nevertheless, Ryoma passed the examinations with flying colours, Madam Kio was beside herself with tears.

The Seraphs were airborne, coming down to greet Ryoma. Ryoma couldn't help but feel a sense of fluttering wings inside him. He smiled, a smile that carried fondness and adoration for the most power of angels. Somehow, he knew that he felt like he belonged to them, and them to him. But he wasn't to tell them this yet, lest they stop courting him.

"So what are you planning on doing after?" Syusuke asked Ryoma.

"I'm not sure… But aren't all angels who just graduated supposed to do at least a decade of guardianangelship?"

"Be glad, brat, that we offered you something else. One would think we pamper you too much!" cried Keigo.

"You?! Pamper me? Ha! That's nonsense! Try me," glared Ryoma.

"Fine, Ore-sama shall lavish you with the most glorious of gifts!"

"And I shall reject them all!"

"You dare?!"

The rest of the Seraphs laughed. Then Sekehl appeared.

"Congratulations Ryoma, it was a bad sleeping draught but a slight effect nonetheless. No harm done," Sekehl said cheerfully. He was carrying something wrapped in blankets, "I bring tidings; good and bad."

Ryoma almost smashed into the demi-god, but stopped himself in time, "You should really stop appearing out of nowhere."

The demi-god ignored him, "The Dark Lord sends his thanks and congratulations, but he is saddened that he cannot be here. Maybe when you received guardianship will he visit you then, on the earths. He brings you an offspring of his dark creature. Born from his and his brother's, belongs either here nor there, but for you to care. He thanks you in advance, the tiny creatures were getting too mischievous for his liking." The demi-god winked, "Last I heard, it ate his boots and slept in his coats, shedding membrane and feathers all over."

The demi-god lifted the blanket and passed it over to Ryoma. Before Ryoma could open the blanket to peer at the creature, Sekehl continued, "There has been word of my brother, Rivlorn, going rogue. And the last I heard he might be going for you."

"Going for me?"

"I don't know what my brothers and sisters are like, some are queerer than others and have odd penchants. I think Rivlorn has a penchant for you and in his rogue state, there's no determining of what he might do."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Credits: Reference to the Pendragon series

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

Ryoma was nose deep in his parchments. He was reading up on the basics of guardianship; last minute, but it's hard to do so when he first gotten the manual when you have 5 persistent lovers who just can't get enough of you.

Upon his graduation, they have since showered him with personal gifts that they had all given to him in their own private times. Ryoma sighed; Genichirou's feathers flew gently in the wind at his waist. The Seraph of War had promised to gift him with his feathers that one time they were together; the first time they were, intimate. Ryoma had remembered the strong red fire wings that had shivered under his touch, so sensitive yet so powerful. _His_. Ryoma smiled. It all began with Keigo.

Keigo, that monkey king.

Keigo had prattled for some time afterwards about Ryoma rejecting his gifts. Ryoma scoffed. They had been ridiculous, extravagant, yes, but useless and ridiculous, nothing short of showing off. Ryoma rolled his eyes. Ironically, he was the one showing off, always appearing at any one time with a Seraph or more. And then all hell broke loose when Keigo dropped the bomb.

"What about Seiichi's death anklet? Why had you accepted that?" demanded the Seraph of Prayers.

"I got it since I was a baby! How was I supposed to know if I had accepted it when he just placed it on me?!"

"Then take it off, it's unfair."

Seiichi said from behind the Book of Deaths, not looking up, "Ryoma, take it off and you are dead."

"There's still that earring on the left ear," Kunimitsu remarked quietly.

The 4 Seraphs turned quickly and stared at Ryoma's left ear.

Seiichi let out a hiss, "The demon sign."

Atobe groaned, "What is this! Before Ore-sama could mark you, you go along and get yourself marked by Seiichi. He's fast I'll give you that, but the demon sign? What am I to do with you?!"

"Ryoma, did you know about it?" asked Genichirou quietly.

"Yeah, but it was after he pierced it."

Genichirou didn't say anything. Kunimitsu continued flipping through the load of parchments on his table, the light caught his glasses; Ryoma couldn't read his eyes. Seiichi was behind the large Book of Deaths; was it Ryoma or was it slightly bigger now that it hid the whole of Seiichi's upper half body. Syusuke still had that ghostly smile on his face, playing with Karupin in the corner of Kunimitsu's office. Keigo huffed and stalked out of the room. Ryoma shrugged, touched the earring and continued to read his manuscript on being a Guardian Angel.

Ryoma was in Madam Kios' office. He was told that since he had finished second (his toy duck was not saved in the end); he would have to receive a more complicated job. He shrugged; second was fine with him. The rest who had taken the examinations with him were 3 grades higher. It was the 'more complicated job' that he had more problems with. He wanted a normal guardianship, lounge around in one of the earths, and live a simple angel life. Was it that hard?

Apparently, he had received an assignment to go down to the second earth to be the guardian angel of some human. This assignment would take around 2 years, give or take, as the human would be the turning point for that century and they had to make sure that nothing wrong happened. As such, Ryoma is assigned to 'bodyguard' the human, befriend the human and aid him in anyway.

"It would be interesting. We'll be enrolling you in every institution that the human is in and make sure that you are near him in any given time," said Madam Kios, "Read this insert behind on the cultures and behaviours of humans in second earth, especially since you are supposed to be a young human, you have to take real care to be like them."

Ryoma nodded; his throat dry. It was his first assignment; he didn't think he'll actually be afraid.

Ryoma headed back to his room in the Haven to pack up his things. It was estimated that everything would be set in place for him in 3 days time. When he reached his room, he realized that his door was ajar. Stepping in cautiously, he found a pair of grey purple tinged wings standing in the middle of his room.

"It's rather small," sniffed the angel, without turning around to acknowledge Ryoma's presence.

"It's the normal size of rooms here," Ryoma stepped into his room, closing the door softly behind him. What did the Seraph want? When he turned around to look at the Seraph, he found a pair of purple eyes staring back at him. Ryoma stiffened; the purple eyes were looking at him with such intensity, something swirled behind the eyes. Keigo stepped closer to him until Ryoma was clammed in between the door and the Seraph. He looked anyway but at the Seraph, who was behaving weirdly.

"Where's that defiance in your eyes?" Keigo lifted Ryoma chin to look into his gold eyes.

"Knock it out, Kei. What's wrong?"

Keigo eyes flashed purple and before Ryoma knew it, the Seraph swopped down like an eagle catching its prey and locked his mouth with Ryoma. Ryoma squirmed a little; Keigo's hands held onto his shoulders tightly, mouth interlocked with mouth, Ryoma had nowhere to run. Keigo growled; the vibrations sunk low in Ryoma's body. Ryoma kissed him back. As the kiss deepened, Keigo snaked an arm over Ryoma's waist and pulled him closer, arching over him as Keigo was much taller than Ryoma.

Ryoma broke the kiss, gasping, "My back, Kei."

Keigo let go of him and stepped away, as if afraid that he'll lose control again. Ryoma stood there, catching his breath. He moved past the Seraph, who seemed to have turned into a block of stone. Older angels tend to do that; be very still. Ryoma packed up his table, sorting out what to bring with him, what needed returning like books and maps and clear up his space as he figured he wouldn't be back for quite some time. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind, crushing his white wings. Ryoma let out a very uncharacteristic squeak. Upon realizing that the Seraph wasn't going to let go of him any time soon, Ryoma relaxed into Keigo's embrace.

Ryoma turned his head around and caught Keigo's lips, catching him by surprise, nibbling at it, "Keigo, I'll be gone for a while, not forever."

"I don't want you to go."

"Possessive much?"

Keigo didn't reply.

"You could come visit me," said Ryoma.

"Really?!" Keigo sounded quite shocked.

Ryoma deadpanned, "Have that thought never crossed your mind? Dummy, monkey king."

"Awesome!" Keigo let go of him and started to fumble for something in his pocket, he picked out something glittering.

"Here, this is my ring. Wear it." Keigo picked up Ryoma's right hand and stuck the purple ring on his middle finger. He kissed it and it flashed purple; there was a sign carved into the purple stone- the sign of the Seraph of Prayers. Ryoma sighed inwardly; he's like a marking stone for them to mark him.

"And don't you dare take it out."

"I wouldn't dream of it…" drawled Ryoma. Keigo kissed him again before leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**The Author**__ seriously thinks that she needs to change her ratings. It's a little rated down there. She seriously didn't think she would write anything rated. What do you all think of this little stunt? _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

There were a few more minute chores to do before Ryoma headed down to second earth. One of which was to pack up some of the books he had taken out from the library and return them, at the same time bid Talom farewell.

Talom had become a close friend of Ryoma, Ryoma thought he might actually miss that cranky old angel behind his desk. Ryoma quietly placed the books back into the original locations that he had found them, softly caressing the spines of the books that he had read and those whom he had yet to discover their wonders.

"You know, you could borrow them down to earth."

Ryoma spun around quickly, reflex still sensitive to the war fought on the island. A sizable amount of energy surged around Ryoma, wings whipped out, ready for battle.

"Calm down, young one, mind the books."

Ryoma's wings shifted back behind him, "Talom." He greeted the Cherubim without his title.

"You got quite a bit of power there," Talom pushed himself away from the edging of the door to his office, "You should take a few books down to read; you'll probably bore yourself there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, something to remind you of home, anyway."

Ryoma beamed and turned around, flying around the shelves, scouring for books to bring, "How many?"

"No more than four."

"Six."

"Five."

"Alright, but take good care of them! I'll pass you a satchel, it'll take care of the books."

Ryoma flew from one end to the other, flitting about like those tiny worms on the earth with beautiful wings. He settled down in one rather dark corner of the library, flipping through some books to see which he'll like to bring down with him. He felt somebody close in behind him.

Ryoma whipped around and brought his fist up to meet whoever crept up behind him, only to find it caught by an angel.

"Nice reflex."

Ryoma blinked, it was Kunimitsu.

"Kuni!"

"Ryoma."

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma side-glanced at his hand, it was still being held by the Seraph.

Kunimitsu just stared into Ryoma's eyes then caught the younger angel's mouth with a tight urgency. Ryoma tried shifting back a little to brace the strong force by the Seraph but resulted in being hardly pressed between the solid body of The Right Hand and a bookshelf. Ryoma made a small noise with his throat that was replied by Kunimitsu eagerness, halfway straddling Ryoma to rub himself against him. Ryoma saw white stars. When they finally broke free, Ryoma was panting and gasping for air while Kunimitsu started suckling at Ryoma's throat.

"Kuni…" Ryoma groaned.

"Hush, my little angel," Kunimitsu proceeded to nibble at Ryoma's ear, bitting around the ridges. Ryoma squirmed; he was sensitive around that area. Kunimitsu started moving his hands down Ryoma to rub circles in the bottom of his back. Ryoma moaned.

A cough was heard.

Kunimitsu quickly leaped away from Ryoma, like a small boy being caught doing something bad. Talom was at the end of the aisle, looking everywhere but at them.

"Ryoma, I'll leave the satchel at the table out front. Have a safe trip." He proceeded to move away before turning back, "Only five." Then he hummed his way back into the office.

Ryoma looked embarrassed. Looking everywhere but at Kunimitsu; it was the first they had any contact. Kunimitsu was still gripping on his wrist. Then he felt something cold slip up, sending tingling sensations up his arm.

"For you." The Right Hand swept out of the library.

Ryoma looked at his wrist; another present from his lovers.

Karupin had passed him a note. The celestial cat had slipped out of the room when Ryoma was heading down to the library and had slipped back when Ryoma was packing the books into the satchel provided by Talom. The note required him to head down to the weaponry room.

"Coming, Karupin?"

The cat fluffed himself out.

"I guess not."

The weaponry room was huge. It held all sorts of weapons that angels used. The famous flaming sword was hung highest on the wall. According to the history books, it was the weapon for the Seraph of War.

"You are here."

Ryoma walked deeper into the room, "Genichirou."

"Come closer, let see if this fits you."

Genichirou held out a long sword that was double-edged, it was smaller than other sword, seemingly to fit Ryoma's shorter height. Ryoma gripped the end, it felt right. The sword hummed. The flaming sword on the wall started to hum too.

"They are brothers, the swords. I had it done that way."

Ryoma did a few tests with the sword; it seemed to cut at the air, "Why would I require a sword doing guarding?"

"Just to be safe. Besides, it'll be with you. You don't have to carry it with you all the time."

"Thank you," Ryoma hugged Genichirou. Genichirou patted the little angel's head.

"I haven't forgotten that you liked my feathers. I had it attached to the sword." The end of the sword had a hook that had Genichirou's feathers.

As Ryoma stroked the beautiful flaming red feathers, Genichirou commented, "I assume Kunimitsu met up with you?"

Ryoma looked up, "Yeah, how you know?"

Genichirou shrugged, "He has a penchant for leaving marks behind, especially on the neck."

Ryoma quickly brought his hand up to cover his neck, that was when Genichirou bent down to give Ryoma a quick chaste kiss on the forehead before he turned around to leave the room.

"Stupid Seraphs and their disappearing acts," muttered Ryoma.

Ryoma should have known. He should have known that Syusuke would definitely not want to lose out on the rest. He should have known that weird Seraph would be up to no good. He should have known. Ryoma pulled at his hands, they were held in another's soft hands but tight and firm. Another body pressed up behind him. Syusuke had climbed into bed with him in the night.

"Syu."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Sleeping."

Ryoma sighed.

"Why, would you rather be doing something else?" giggled the blue haired Seraph.

Ryoma squirmed a little at the thought.

Fuji groaned, "No, don't do that."

Ryoma elbowed the Seraph, who moved an inch away howling, "Ryoma!" If Ryoma had eyes behind his head, he would have realized that the Seraph had a glint in his eyes.

Syusuke pulled Ryoma closer, flipping him onto the bed, before straddling himself on top of him, Ryoma's hands stretched above his head caught in one hand of Syusuke. Syusuke kissed him, pressed against the younger angel. Syusuke's tongue slipped into Ryoma's mouth, tasting and licking, that brought Ryoma up to grind against Syusuke; it had been a distressing few days. Syusuke's other hand started to pull at Ryoma's robes, loosening it to get in contact with Ryoma's skin, touching and feeling, like it gave life. It left a burning trail down Ryoma's body, until it hit the belt. Syusuke touched lower. Ryoma bit his lips and threw his head backwards. Syusuke rose up from the bed, wings spread wide behind him to assess his handiwork. Ryoma's hands were still above his head although Syusuke was not holding him down. The robe was mostly undone and Ryoma looked at him expectantly.

"No, let's just sleep."

Syusuke covered Ryoma up, kissed him on the cheeks and snuggled up behind him.

Ryoma woke up the next morning with a necklace around his neck, a tiny symbol hung there with a blue lightning feather attached.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_The __**Author**__ is extremely apologetic for not updating any of her stories. She has tons of major examinations coming up and it has taken quite a bit of her imagination away. Got to focus on reality! She'll try to update the rest too! Enjoy and review. _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

"Number 333…" Ryoma muttered as he looked for his apartment. The tiny box-like houses here aren't much different from those in the Haven. Though he must admit, it's a little larger, and a little more complicated. In his arms he juggled 2 'what-they-call-an-animal-carrier'; Ryoma just thought it was a portable cage for his two creature friends, Karupin and Kyr, the newly born dragon-like creature. It pawed at the cage-door, imitating Karupin. Ryoma swears Karupin is teaching Kyr all the wrong things.

He pushed the key into the lock and the door pushed aside to reveal a monochrome designed house that was had minimal furnishing. It was a studio apartment that was fitted for practical purposes. He particularly liked the metallic black kitchen counter that had 3 stools. Ryoma smiled; they must have thought for his creatures. He let the two of them out of the cage. Karupin flew over to the white pillows, fluffed them up and settled down to sleep, its wings covering his body. Kyr ambled over the different furniture, exploring the place.

"Take extra care, and don't scratch the surfaces. Anything unknown please call for me before approaching it." Ryoma called out to Kyr before he went to unpack his items that had already been settled in the apartment. He found the papers for his needed tasks which included him attending a college and a car. Very nice.

Ryoma quickly settled down to his new job. He enrolled into a college, read up on everything he needed to know, analysed the situation and took all classes that were the same as the subject 'Abigail'. Abigail was easy on the eyes, brown hair, reddish brown eyes, a quick smile and had close group of friends in school. It was hard to pick out that there was something different about the girl; she seemed normal. But it wasn't hard to pick out the other forces that were there to 'ruin' her. Ryoma spotted some that tried to end her life. It was petty but Ryoma had either diverted her or had stopped the other forces. There were demons around. Petty pesky small beings that might not necessary be under Seiki but a demon lord got to do his job right? Ryoma just had to make sure he does his job better.

Ryoma and Abigail were friends, he was included in her circle of friends although he detest being around her shrill girlfriends but this girl was hardly around any guy friends. Other than that, Ryoma was pretty much a lone wolf, that is, until someone arrived.

Someone settled down next to Ryoma; his hair pricked. Ryoma didn't look up from his books; it wouldn't be the first time a girl tried to get close to him.

"What are you reading?" A knowing husky voice whispered in his ears.

Ryoma leaped away from the person; Seiki.

Seiki let out a throaty laughter that brought some girls turning in their seats to look at them.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma gathered his books closer to his new seat, 2 seats away from Seiki.

"Finding you," replied the demon.

"And?"

The demon didn't answer; he looked engrossed reading the book on Calculus. Ryoma closed the book with a bang and started to gather up his belongings. Seiki immediately leapt up and place a hand on his shoulder, stopping Ryoma from moving out of the row of seats in the lecture theatre.

"Okay okay! There's been some business…"

"What business?" Ryoma squinted his golden eyes at Seiki.

"How's the scaly lizard?"

"He's a dragon and he's called Kyr and he's fine. I'm leaving now." Ryoma slipped out of the grasp of Seiki.

"You know I can't answer that question," Seiki said quietly, solemnly. He's like a flashing neon button that suddenly switched off. All the usual brightness (albeit sickly hue that he gives off, thought Ryoma) was gone, Seiki was all business.

"We aren't on the same side this time."

"No, we are not."

The two of them were silent for a while. Ryoma walked out of the row of seats, spotting Abigail and quickly moved in her direction to sit beside her. He turned around, "You are still welcomed to see Kyr."

Seiki smiled, "Yeah, I will."

It carried on for a few more weeks. Ryoma stuck to Abigail all the time, now. Seiki was somehow never around him or near Abigail. But Ryoma figured the Overlord of the Underworld didn't need to be near Abigail to do something. He was absolutely sure about that, having seen the demon in action. But Seiki always appeared during weekends outside his door at eight sharp and the two of them would have dinner that Seiki had packed. They sometimes had Biryani and Butter Chicken from India, Boeuf bourguignon from France or Laksa from Singapore. Seiki would share stories about the food and the two would talk about anything normal in the world, cuddling with Kyr and Karupin until the night was over. Then they were back to square one. It wasn't queer. Ryoma appreciated it. Seiki had separated work and personal life and it was something that Ryoma had respected him for. It made him all the more work harder to save Abigail.

Ryoma still wasn't sure what the problem was with Abigail and where the problem would arise from. He just had to make sure to keep her safe. Safe enough to continue to live past these years to grow and accomplish what she was born to do. Her prophecy and her destiny were not known to angels; for only the Alpha and Omega knows.

There were whispers in the hallway even before class had ended. The professor in class was slamming his hands on the table to get the people outside to be quiet. Finally, he gave up and stomped to the door to fling the door open.

"People! I'm having a class here!"

The whispers quietened to a hush. Then the bell rang and people streamed out from other classes. Ryoma was also starting to pack his things up; the Professor puffed his chest out indignantly, his moustache twitching uncontrollably. Ryoma suspected that the blood level of his professor must have risen infinitely.

He tried to shove his way out of class, Abigail behind him.

"What's the commotion all about?"

Ryoma shrugged. Then girls started screaming and squealing.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Get a life, the way they are behaving like high school kids who had seen celeb-… Oh my gosh."

Ryoma had been flicking his thumbs across his screen of his hand-held device, playing a game of hitting green furry balls. He looked up at Abigail, "What?" He saw her eyes wide and jaws gaping. He turned in the direction of her stare and found himself staring at five beautiful men.

"What are you doing here?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_The __**Author**__ is extremely apologetic for not updating any of her stories. She has tons of major examinations coming up and it has taken quite a bit of her imagination away. Got to focus on reality! She'll try to update the rest too! Enjoy and review. And do tell me if you have any great ideas! _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

* * *

Kunimitsu was looking at the floor plan of the campus. He was intrigued by how impossibly difficult it is to maneuver around the plot of land. What mortals have designed such impossible task?

Keigo tapped his boots impatiently, "Kuni, we can just sense Ryoma out. Don't bother with the map."

Seiichi chuckled, "Kuni just likes to figure things out by himself, doesn't he?"

"And he likes to adhere to the rules that he has placed by himself," Kunimitsu referred to himself in third person, eyes lifting away from the paper, glasses glinting in the light. Kunimitsu is really strict about the rules he had implemented. Besides angels on duty on the mortal lands, other angels were not allowed to exploit their powers here. It was a measure to ensure that no angels accidentally messed up anything of higher powers.

"Here. They did say this is where most of the lecture theatres are." Kunimitsu pointed at a spot on the map and started walking in a direction, his dark brown hair tied up in a short ponytail.

"What theatre? Are we watching an opera? I do love the Magic Flute, Amadeus is such a genius!" asked Syusuke.

Genichirou tapped Syusuke on the shoulder, "My dear, that was in 1791. Amadeus is already dead. And you watched that half the globe around in Vienna." Genichirou sighed, "Josepha was definitely a charmer."

Keigo eyed the two of them, "Since when did you both come down here?"

Syusuke giggled, "1791. We'll bring you along next time!" Genichirou hid a smile.

Genichirou and Syusuke had an unseeming connection with music. They both enjoyed opera and musicals and they had befriended Amadeus. They had sneaked away in the past when they felt they were getting too fed-up by all the stressful matters.

The three of them joined Seiichi and Kunimitsu in the building. Unapparent to the two of them, they had attracted some attention in the horde of students studying there. Syusuke and Genichirou did. Keigo just thought it was normal attraction that he _always_ received, embracing the love like he always did.

"There are a lot of mortals here, what do we do?" asked Seiichi, looking a little concerned.

"Hi!" a brown haired girl with green eyes came up to them, flicking a high ponytail backwards, blinking her doleful eyes at them, "Are you guys lost?"

Kunimitsu looked at her with stoic expression, "No, we have this piece of paper." And he started to re-analyze it.

Fuji peeked around from Genichirou's broad shoulders, "We are looking for Ryoma."

"Ryoma?" She looked around at her other friends but they seemed a little busy drooling and staring with their mouth open.

"What are you doing here?" A voice rang out from the crowd.

* * *

Damn it, the five of them had followed me here.

"Ryoma!" Fuji ran over to Ryoma with happiness and hugged him, in front of the crowd of people coming out of class and those who are gawking. Ryoma did a mental face-palm. This clearly was looking too good. Ryoma had painstakingly remained a shadow beside Abigail, never to raise his head up during class; never doing anything wrong (he's an angel, he's almost perfect) and most people wouldn't even know him.

"Wow, are they all models?"

"Maybe they are celebrities?"

"I don't know, but I so into them!"

Then flashes of photos started to light up the corridor around them.

"Damn," cursed Ryoma, clearly this would alarm whoever was behind Abigail's downfall to be alerted of the Seraphim's presence, "Come on, let's get some air!" He ushered Abigail out and grab onto Keigo's dress shirt.

"Hold it you! You are ruining Ore-sama's shirt!"

Keigo was dragged backwards; Ryoma was surprisingly strong in times like this. The other 4 looked at each other and shrugged, following behind Ryoma like mice behind a Piper.

"What's wrong Ryoma?" asked Syusuke, it's been a very long time but it felt like when he was still a new born and that he had disobeyed his teachers. Syusuke smiled at that memory. He had snuck down to Second Earth to get a green thorn plant from the Sahara; it was a cactus if his memory was right. He didn't have it now, but he has a full house of its descendents.

"I'm trying to not attract attention," Ryoma said, glancing at Abigail, hoping she didn't catch anything suspicious.

"Why?" asked Syusuke, again.

"Because… you know!"

"Ryoma is really shy. He's really quiet but he's really sweet," said Abigail, sticking up for her friend. She seems to like the one with blue hair, but it really suits him. Abigail sighed. "And you all are?"

"My friends."

"Lovers."

"Why do you want to know?"

The last one was from Keigo.

Ryoma smacked his forehead. He said they were his friends, but Seiichi had opened his mouth to say lovers. Clearly, Seiichi was getting unnerved by the girl's stares and sighs.

Abigail looked at Ryoma, "You are gay?"

Ryoma cleared his throat. There were no such things as gays or straights where angels came from. They were just were. They were actually practically sexless.

"Oh I totally get it, I'm cool. Wow, are they all…?"

"Yes, we are," said Seiichi immediately. He knew what gay meant; he dealt with mortals on a daily basis. With time, the mortals change and when they came to meet him, let's just say he was educated on their culture. "Lovers."

"Oh… All?" Abigail stared wide-eyed at each of the beautiful men sitting in front of him and looked at Ryoma.

"We aren't…" Ryoma started.

"In the midst of convincing him," said Syusuke with a bright smile.

"Oh! Okay! Then I'll leave you guys to talk, then?" Abigail got up from her seat, "Ryoma, see you at class later?"

"Oh…, uhm, yeah."

When Abigail left, Keigo was first to grab Ryoma by the wrist, "Who is she! Have you acquired a lover here?!"

"No! Monkey King! She's my mortal! What are you all doing here, anyway?"

"We came to see if you were well," Kunimitsu said quietly, "We apologize if we affected your work."

Syusuke grinned," You should have saw Kuni and Geni, both going crazy up there, whining and plotting about how and when to get here to see you."

Ryoma looked at the two of them, "Really?"

Kunimitsu cleared his throat and Genichirou looked away. Genichirou said, "I best get back, I have a meeting with my Team."

"And I my Dominions," said Kunimitsu, "I'm glad you are well, Ryoma."

Ryoma let out a small smile, "Yeah, and I missed you too."

He gave a light peck on Kunimitsu and Genichirou's cheeks, "See you all, soon."

The Seraph of War and The Right Hand left.

Ryoma looked at the remaining three Seraphs, "Let's go to my place."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Enjoy and review. And do tell me if you have any great ideas! _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond.

* * *

"Come on, I want to bring you guys to see my place. Pity Kuni and Geni couldn't join us."

Seiichi hugged Ryoma, "Seeing you were all they wanted."

Ryoma muttered to himself, "They could have wanted more…"

Keigo stepped into the pristine apartment that was sparkling clean, literally sparkling. Out ran Karupin, hissing away with his tail swiping vigorously, sparks flying off from its tail. Karupin was cleaning the house! Keigo turned to see what caused the calm celestial cat to run off in such a hurry. Out ran a black… oh my, what's that? Keigo grimaced; it looks positively gross.

"Kyr!" shouted Ryoma happily. The black dragon leaped into Ryoma's out-stretched arms, licking his face with gee. Karupin stopped racing about the house, settled at Ryoma's feet and started to clean itself. It purred.

"And hello to you too, Karupin. The house looks spanking!" Karupin meowed back in delight. It moved itself to the window grill and curled up in a spot of sunlight, taking a nap.

The black dragon climbed further up Ryoma's chest using his claws as a leverage to lean towards the back to eye at Syusuke and Seiichi who were behind Ryoma. It cocked its head.

Syusuke reached out a hand to pat it on its head; Kyr purred and rubbed its head against Syusuke's hand. "I've never seen quite a tame creature from hell."

Seiichi nodded its head, "Me either."

Kyr turned its head towards Seiichi, listening to his voice and snapped its jaws at Seiichi. Seiichi looked at Kyr in the eyes and conveyed a message that only the dragon and Seiichi understood. Seiichi's look was so stern and silent, yet full of power and chidingly. The dragon let out a puff of smoke and scoffed in its own dragon ways. It clearly didn't like Seiichi too much.

Ryoma smiled at Kyr, patting it, "Kyr's pretty hostile. But it fairly much likes Karupin."

"Dragons are hostile creatures. It's their nature. We might not be friends, but we have an understanding…" said Seiichi.

"Yea, I guess…" shrugged Ryoma, "Come on, try this new grape flavoured juice that I love!"

Ryoma paused, "Wait, where's Kei?"

Ryoma wandered into his bedroom and spotted Keigo fast asleep on his bed, cuddling the dragon plush toy that Kyr brought from home. Ryoma sighed; Keigo looks positively angelic when he's not awake and snapping off at him. Seiichi and Syusuke smiled at each other and whispered in Ryoma's ears, "We'll wait for you outside."

When the door closed, Ryoma walked over to Keigo. It seems like Ryoma was actually spending more one-on-one time with each of his Seraph lovers, sshh don't tell them Ryoma had actually accepted their proposal- in his heart, and that he love a good challenge. Ryoma went over and knelt by Keigo. He traced the older Seraph's jaw line and lips, loving the colour that decorated his lips. Suddenly the mouth bit onto Ryoma's finger, tightly but not painful enough to hurt. A pleasant sting went through Ryoma as the nerve end ignited other nerve endings.

"Playing with someone not your size, Ryoma?" smiled Keigo, Ryoma's fingers still in his mouth.

"Che, I thought you were asleep."

"To take advantage of me?"

"I wasn't!"

Keigo wouldn't hear any of it. He started sucking down Ryoma's fingers, using his tongue to lick the different parts of his finger, as if he knew which nerve endings were which and which could ignite a flame in Ryoma.

"Kei!" Ryoma quickly withdraw his finger at first opportunity of release. Keigo grabbed Ryome from the waist to lift him up to straddle Keigo, pushing the smaller body down towards him, Keigo kissed Ryoma chastely. Then with eagerness and plain love, Keigo attacked Ryoma's mouth, causing the younger angel to groan a little, pushing himself into Keigo. When they finally broke apart, Ryoma snuggled down next to Keigo, companying the older angel until he slept before Ryoma slipped out to find his other two lovers.

* * *

The three had spent time in Ryoma's apartment for the whole day. Abigail called to ask if Ryoma would be joining her for class later that night, but Ryoma apologized that he would like to spend time with Seiichi and Syusuke. The cheeky girl replied, "Ooh, two hot guys in your apartment! Ryoma, I never knew you were so wild!" The girl was squealing into the phone teasingly. Ryoma blushed, going pink and quickly hung up the phone.

The three of them had explored Ryoma's apartment, played with Karupin and Kyr which had resulted in a burnt patch of hair of Syusuke and they cooked dinner together. The three men were in their aprons, Ryoma in white, Syusuke in blue and Seiichi in black as Karupin sat on the counter top watching the three angels prepare dinner as its tail swish idly left and right and left. Kyr was wrestling by the counter with its plush toys, growling to itself, occasionally glancing at Karupin and at the humming three angels in the kitchen. Ryoma was making apple pies, a recipe left behind by the previous owner of the house, Syusuke was making pork stew, a recipe he gotten when he was in Hong Kong thirty years ago and Seiichi was making lasagne.

Syusuke looked at Ryoma, noting a patch of flour on his left cheek and swopped down to lick it off Ryoma's face. Ryoma leaped backwards with shock, clearly not expecting an attack from the Seraph of Mysteries. Seiichi smiled evilly, gosh was that even possible for an angel thought Ryoma, as Seiichi brushed past Ryoma's lips, his hands dangling oh so close near the pocket of Ryoma's apron below the belt. Syusuke laughed as Ryoma squirmed his way out of Seiichi's reach.

"Oh stop it you two!"

"Nope, not if you do not agree to be our lover."

"Come on, this is hardly a romantic preposition!"

Syusuke and Seiichi stopped their hands and lips moving all around and about Ryoma. Ryoma bit his lips at the sudden stop of touch.

"Then what is?" questioned Syusuke.

"Well it should be the five of you. Together."

Syusuke and Seiichi looked at each other. They suddenly broke out in sadistic smiles, "Aww Ryoma, we never thought you would be like that!"

Syusuke wrestled Ryoma to the floor while Seiichi switched off all appliances; the pork stew is done, the apple pie is done in the oven and so was the lasagne. Too bad it's going to get cold before Syusuke and Seiichi are done with Ryoma. Karupin stood up, tail upright in the air as he leaped down from the table top to usher Kyr away from the kitchen. He's got enough sense to know that Kyr should not be corrupted by such images.

While they didn't do anything lovers did, after all, Ryoma wanted them all six together, Seiichi and Syusuke made sure Ryoma was really happy that night.

* * *

Abigail walked home after class that night. She had her ipod plugged in and was humming to 'Here's to never getting old'. She stopped by the old patrol kiosk near her place to grab a coke light when her hand and another's reached for the same can.

"Oops!" She peered around the top row of canned drinks when she spied a handsome looking boy staring back at her. She giggled, "Here, you take it!"

"Oh no, you take it, I insist!"

Abigail smiled, this boy was a gentlemen!

"Here, let me get it for you, meeting a pretty girl like you tonight must be fate," laughed the stranger.

"I'm Abigail."

"I know you! I attend the same college as you. Double biology degree, I sat behind you in the module on dissection last semester!"

"Really!"

The boy nodded, leaning against the counter as he paid. Abigail can't help but notice the tight firm ass he was spotting. She clearly needs a check in the head; she's not thinking right but more like some female pervert!

"I'm Rivlorn, nice to meet you, Abigail."


End file.
